Breath of Life
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: This was where she belonged, where she always would belong. He was her home, her breath of life. Dark!Anja/ Loja intensive. *Alternate ending to Lacrimosa* Rated M for dark themes, violence, and sexual references in chapter 2 and beyond...
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello! **_

_**So, this is the dark!Loja alternate ending to "Lacrimosa". It picks up where Anja confronts Loki in Stark Tower before Tony gets there. This will probably be a three chapter installment.**_

* * *

"_And I started to hear it again  
But this time it wasn't the end  
And the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh_

_And my heart is a hollow plain_  
_For the devil to dance again_  
_And the room is too quiet, oh oh oh oh_

_I was looking for the breath of a life_  
_A little touch of a heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh"_

_~ 'Breath of Life' by Florence + The Machine _

* * *

by

Anja sucked in a deep breath as she took in the posh room that surrounded her. At the sound of Loki's voice, she had whipped her silver bow out, an ivory arrow pulled back in the taut string. Her silver gaze was wide, unwavering as she peered through the darker portion of the room. Loki was sitting in one of the chairs, one leg crossed gracefully over the other. Even from the shadows, she could feel his emerald green gaze cutting through her like a knife.

"I was wondering when you would come back to me," he said lethally as he rose, his staff in one hand and the other straightening the high collar of his armor. His gazed flicked to the bow in her hand for a split second before he met her gaze again. "And in such a hostile way you regard me too."

Anja furrowed her brow. "Loki. End this madness before it is too late."

A quiet laugh ripped from his chest. Could she not see that it was already too late for him? That his fate was already sealed? "I fail to see where I am doing wrong," he said quietly, long legs taking another few steps towards the dark haired girl.

"I will shoot you," she said quietly, but her voice wavered. Loki picked right up on it.

"No, I do not think you will," he said after another moment. Anja inhaled sharply, trying to prove a point as she steadied her aim once more. Loki took in her persistence, lips pressing into a thin line. "My Lady, you wound me. Surely you would not kill me."

Anja chewed her lower lip, her arms already starting to shake before she let the arrow fly. In a flash, Loki's arms shot up in front of his face, turning the arrow to mist before it could enter the eye socket that she had been aiming for. "I know you are angered with me," he said quietly, as he looked through the mist that was dispersing into the air now. "But I want nothing more than to please you, surely you must know that." He took another step toward Anja, power radiating off of him. He was a mere three feet from her now, and she had already produced another arrow. Even his great reflexes would not halt it from penetrating his heart if she shot him from this close.

And he realized this too. That much was evident in his scorching gaze. Loki also noticed when she faltered ever so slightly. "Anja, please, join me. I offer you this world, and myself." He had inched closer to her at this point, stepping almost right up against the ready to shoot arrow. "Power beyond reckoning, the status of a queen, a family to call your very own… Aric…"

"And at what cost?" she whispered. At his proximity, her strength had begun to fade, a product of the dark magic he had used on her back at the helicarrier, no doubt.

"What must be done will be done, but you will not be exposed to any horrors that may be… necessary."

Anja had to look up slightly to meet his gaze now, her strength waning. Slowly, she let the arrow fall slack in the string, keeping it between them, but no longer in a position to harm him. "All I need is you," he whispered and she quivered slightly as she met his gaze. He truly believed what he was doing was right…

Every muscle in Loki's body was tense as he took in this beautiful creature. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms right there… and as he had taken to doing too often lately, he acted on his impulse.

Before Anja could blink, before she could breathe, Loki had swatted her bow out of her hands, his own scepter falling to the floor alongside the silver…. And his lips had descended to hers in a searing kiss. Both of them hardly noticed the sound of the metal meeting the tiled floors as Anja's hands went to grip Loki's hair.

This kiss was far different from the ones they had shared, even in their most intimate encounters. This was a kiss fueled by passion, bloodlust, the need to consume. This kiss made everything in Anja's heart seem like silly girlish fantasies. Every kiss, every touch that they had shared had built up to this moment… and she loved it. Their first kiss seemed like a simple peck on the cheek compared to this… Anja let him kiss her, reciprocating only what was necessary to keep his lips on hers. He tilted her head back, fighting for dominance as he invaded her mouth. One of his hands was at the back of her neck, supporting her head, the other wrapped tightly around her waist as he held her to him. Anja could already feel a familiar wetness building up between her thighs.

_Such passion… How could a man as soulless as the humans make him out to be be this passionate?! _

He did not relinquish his attack until she let out a high pitched moan beneath his lips. The sound could not be helped and she felt the heat in her cheeks intensify when he pulled away. "You are mine," he said quietly. "Why can you not see what I am doing is right?"

Anja let out a gasp as he pinned his hips against her, weakness flooding her body at his touch… and the announcement of his obvious need. "Because it's wrong," Anja managed to gasp out as she looked down at the city below her, escaping his gaze if only for a moment by looking out the wall of windows. Her breath was coming in gasps as she tried to ignore Loki's body against hers. The stench of sweat and leather clung to him; and something else metallically bitter was there as well.

"No," he growled into her ear. "No, Anja it's not." At this point, she closed her eyes as an icy hand came down to rest on her shoulders and he spun her around. "Look around you, My Love. See this world? We will make it better, stronger. I have the means to do it, Anja. I just wish for you to be by my side. I know you do not think it now, but I love you. I am still your Loki. I have simply found new purpose."

He had whispered in her ear at this point, his icy lips dangerously close to the outer shell of her own ear. Anja had grown very weak, and she didn't know how long she could handle being so close to this man… because the shiver that passed through her at his touch was not one of fear or cold… it was one of desire.

"You are so powerful, My Darling," he growled as he pressed his lips to the spot just under her ear. "Far more than these make-shift heroes the humans think will stop me. Aid me, Anja." He had moved the hand that was holding his scepter to hold it out in front of the two of them. "Go on, Sweetling. Feel what I can give you."

It was with a hesitant hand that Anja reached out to grasp the golden weapon. The metal was hard and unyielding under her grip… and she shuddered as a spike of energy of the likes of which she had never felt shot through her. "Loki!" she gasped out through the seductive pull of her own energy towards the metal. He was helping her hold the heavy weapon up, both of his hands forming a sort of cage around her.

"That's right, Anja," he nearly growled as he smiled from his stance behind her. "We were meant for this." As she released her grip on the staff, Anja took in lungfuls of air.

"But… Aric…" At his touch, the spell he had cast on her made her weak and she was slumping into him.

"Aric will join us once the new kingdom is established. I have the means, Anja. I just need you."

Anja chewed on her lower lip as she fell even more into Loki's embrace. His arms were holding her up as the spell took complete control of her body and he brushed her hair from her face as he peered into silver eyes. "Loki," she whimpered as she felt her strength give way.

"Hush now," he said softly, looking down at her as he held her up as if she were a child. "What say you?"

Anja chewed on her lower lip even harder as her nerves escalated. Truth be told, she felt so right in Loki's arms, so safe and loved. She'd not felt that since he had fallen from the Bifrost. Yes, she had had her sister and Fandral to aid her when she needed it with Aric, but it had been far too long since she had felt like the other half of a puzzle. She fit right into this man's hold, his touch a spark to her senses.

And he was so very broken. Anyone could see that. He needed her… and she him. Perhaps this was what he needed, what she was meant for. "The Norns did not send you to me by mere happenstance in those gardens so long ago, my love," Loki whispered. "You were meant to aid me."

His voice was soft and velvety as it ghosted through the all too quiet room. His breath filled the shell of her ear. As Anja heard his words, her decision became crystal clear. "Yes," she whispered as she looked into his eyes. The depth of the pale jade irises rimmed by a single emerald ring along the outer edges was enough to make her heart melt. They were they eyes of the man she had fallen in love with.

"You will aid me?" Loki whispered, almost unable to believe his own ears. Anja could feel his heart rate quicken under where one of her hands had come to rest on his chest. She nodded silently, silver blending with emerald.

She sniffled. This would be hard for her, but she would help him. He was the only home she had left anymore… the only home that her baby would truly belong too…

"My King," she said quietly as she intertwined her hand with his. "I will aid you. You have my allegiance, here and forever more. Not only as a comrade, but as your lover… and your wife."

Triumph shot through Loki like one of Anja's arrows, a smile stretching his thin lips as he looked down at her and brushed his thumb over her lower lip. He wanted to bite that lip, he realized. He noticed the slight shudder that ran through her body at his touch. Loki smiled again at that, looking down at the mortal clothing she was wearing. "This will not do for my queen," he said after a moment. With a wave of his hand, he had woven a spell of dark magic, summoning a beautiful white gown out of thin air and replacing the shield jumpsuit Anja had been wearing with it in a flash of magic.

Anja gazed down at the exceedingly low cut neckline. Her breasts were on display, but Loki had always liked this style on her. She looked up to him carefully. "I'll need my abilities back," she whispered to him.

Loki gave her a sidelong glance before nodding. He was well aware that his Little Skylark could be tricking him, but he had never known her to give into him when she was angry like she had just done. He could still taste her on his lips, reminding him of what he owned. With a wave of his hand, her powers were back and she was strong. "Your powers shall keep you from coming to harm in battle, My Darling. And I know you prefer dresses…"

She gasped a bit as the rush of energy returned to her, and he was pleased to find the silver of her eyes glowing in a mirror like state as he took her in. "My Queen," he said quietly as he offered his arm. She looked up at him, a small smirk on her face before she had brought his face down to her level and was kissing him again. All doubt he had had of her was gone from his head as he returned her kiss.

"I love you, Loki," she whispered to him, holding his head between her hands and looking him dead in the eyes. She was certain of that, even now after all he had done.

"And I you," he replied as he kissed her one last time. Then the sound of the Man of Iron reached his ears and a blast sounded above his and Anja's head. "It is beginning, My Darling. Do prepare yourself." He grabbed her arm one last time. "And stay with me. Do you understand?"

With a final sidelong glance at him, Anja nodded before she had grabbed her bow from where it had fallen on the tile floors and taken her place at Loki's side. This was where she belonged, where she always would belong.

He was her home, her breath of life.

* * *

**Ok! So there will be more to this. I have some ideas and fight scenes with Anja against the Avengers written down in drabbles from this point, so it's really a matter of how I interweave them with the ending of this story. Also, heads up, this will get darker and more mature… and in this version, let's just say it's a happy ending for Loja. I'll let you all take from that what you will. :)**

**Reviews are love, but please don't flame me. **

**~Sirius **


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Okay, so the battle sequences of this are kind of spaced out. I had a writer's block on how to blend them together in a better way and I wanted to update. Keep in mind that there will be more after this, and my own version of a "rebellion" if you will next chapter. **_

_**Warning: Heavy duty dark smut at the end of this. I will put a page break line just before it starts. It's a scene of smut for those that wanted it, but if you stop at the line break you will still be able to read the next chapter and understand what is going on. :)Just read at your own discretion.**_

* * *

Tony Stark landed on the platform just outside the room Anja was in, his red suit tattered and damaged from battle. She could practically feel the tension between him and Loki, who had gone outside upon hearing him. Now, Anja stood with her back against the wall, taking in deep breaths to steady herself. This was what Loki wanted, what she wanted.

Her lips were still slightly swollen from his kiss, and she wondered if his touch would ever lose its power over her. She ran her hand down her bow, watching, waiting.

The second Tony saw her standing freely with her bow, she could see a bit of confusion wash over his gaze. The he had turned his attention back to Loki's dominating figure as the god of mischief made his way across the room. Anja inhaled as she watched them speak. Most of the time she watched Loki, waiting for any sign that she needed to move or do something to aid him.

"So I guess you got your squeeze back, huh?" Tony said as he glanced bitterly at Anja. She looked down at the bow in her hands. In truth she had only put up with Stark back on the helicarrier because she had to. Now she had no reason to put up with the rude mortal. "Well, I guess she'll be able to comfort you til you lose at least. Reckon your brother's pretty pissed, what with dropping him out of the helicarrier and stuff?"

"I do not plan on losing, Mr. Stark," Loki's voice was like velvet across the air and Anja suppressed a shiver. This man was _hers_.

"You're missing the point," Stark said after another moment of deliberation. "There's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

Loki, who had made his way further up to stand in front of Tony, held out a hand for Anja to come to him. In a matter of steps, she was standing right in front of Stark, the smell of alcohol from his cup hitting her in wave.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they are so busy fighting you?" Loki nearly whispered. Anja suppressed a shiver, taking him in as he pressed the tip of his scepter against Tony's chest.

Only it didn't work… Anja took a step backwards as Loki's hand went to the mortal's throat, throwing Tony down on the tile floors. "You will all fall before me," he said, a crazed look in his eyes before he threw Tony through the window. As she had expected, the mortal had had a game up his sleeve, and his suit had shot from the wall in time to save him from falling to his death.

"Anja," Loki said quietly as he turned to her. "My Love go find a vantage point. Keep these beasts in check." As Loki spoke, a few Chitauri had already zipped past the window. "I will find you."

Anja nodded to him, before she turned on her heel and left the room completely.

*o*O*o*

From her place atop the buildings, Anja could make out the battle that had unfolded around her in the past hour. She had cringed at first to see the burning buildings, the wakes of destruction that these beasts left, and yet the more she was exposed to it, the less it bothered her. She could see the world through Loki's eyes at this point, see it for everything it was: a damaged piece of art that needed to be fixed. Anja let out a breath as she watched and waited. It had been a good while since she had seen Thor and Loki fighting each other at Stark Tower across the street. Now she was waiting, out of reach of any true danger, but watching nonetheless.

That was when she saw Loki's horned figure shooting through the air on a speeder… catching an arrow before it exploded in his face. Her thoughts flashed to Barton quickly before horror shot through her. Because, in that moment she was watching Loki land back on Stark Tower… and The Incredible hulk was heading straight for him.

*o*O*o*

By the time Anja had made it across the street, there was a Loki-sized crater in the middle of Stark's room. She cringed to see her king in such a state, and she was just able to make out the Hulk walking away victorious from the crushed god. Loki lay, cut and bruised as he looked up at her.

Loki tried to speak to her, but a high-pitched moan was all that crossed his lips. Automatically, Anja's eyes glowed silver as anger coursed through her. She stood from her place at Loki's side, calling out to The Hulk. Her voice was inhuman, echoing and almost robotic, yet she could not bring it upon herself to care.

The hulk stopped, turning to face her as his feet stomped the ground. The beast could obviously see that she was angry… but then again, so was he.

The great green monster lunged at her, but she dodged his fist the first time, inhumanly fast. She turned to mist as his fist shot through where her chest had been, solidifying when the beast lunged backwards. She let out a girlish giggle, something that had never been her custom, as she disapeared entirely. The beast was looking for her left and right, crashing through some more of the furniture as he searched for her.

She watched him from her perch several feet away. The Hulk was smashing through the air, trying to find her with sheer force. As the beast moved, she could sense the gamma radiating through him, that simple chemical that kept him so strong… Her magic was pulled to it like a moth to the flame, she realized. And she wanted it.

Quickly, and with purpose, Anja latched herself to the beast's back, clawing into the thick hide as she pulled the energy that the gamma particles in his bloodstream were giving off. The beast fought against her at first, doing what it could to knock her off, but her powers were too strong, fueled by the dark magic that knew no bounds of science… while this creature was ruled by them.

Anja was growing stronger as the beast weakened beneath her, his energy flowing from him and into her. She was careful not to take the monster part of him, merely the strength. Several seconds later, she was looking at the crumpled form of Bruce Banner, lying on the floor of Loki's tower.

Drunk from the energy she had just obtained, Anja turned back to Loki, still lying broken and defeated on the tile, but a smirk on his thin lips. As she made it back to him, he was finally able to speak. "If only I had had your imagination. That brute had it coming," he whispered hoarsely. "My-" he winced a bit. "Skylark," he said softly, a hand coming up to cup her cheek. Anja smiled down at him reassuringly, taking the hand at her face and locking their fingers together.

"Here," she whispered. "You cannot conquer a world in such a fragile state, now can you?" She sent part of the energy she had just obtained into Loki. She was still riding on the high of such a power rush, and nowhere in her mind did she feel guilt for what she had just done.

Loki's back bowed a bit from the force of the energy, but when the transfer was over, he rose to his feet quickly. He was glowing, the major injuries of his body healed, save for a few cuts and bruises still on his face. When he tried to speak, she planted a soft kiss on his lips to stop him. "Go."

A small voice spoke to them from the ground, and Anja turned to see Bruce Banner. "You think you'll win," he said with a laugh. He shook his head as he spoke then, "No. You're going to lose. My team'll shut the portal dow-" Anja sent a blast of energy at the crumpled man, stopping ihm in his tracks as she knocked him unconsious.

Loki tutted at her. "Such a naughty girl," he said as he took her hand in his.

"Too much?" she whispered, a smile tugging at her lips.

Loki glanced back at the mortal's limp form and shrugged. "It will do, I suppose."

*o*O*o*

Banner's prediction did not ring true. In fact, Loki's army conquered the island of New York a mere hour after the Hulk had been defeated. Now, the Chitauri were spreading throughout the continent of North America, killing and burning as the conquered this realm.

The Avengers had had to pull back, but not before Loki had taken Banner into captivity. Anja had fought alongside Loki after she had healed him, always at his side and taking no prisoners.

Now Loki found himself in Stark Tower. He liked this place to a degree, but mainly because it would be the monument of his conquest to this world. It had been a long day, and he had not seen Anja for the better part of an hour. He had hoped she would be in bed already, but when he had gone to their make-shift chambers, he had found the room void of her.

It was in a room very similar to the one that he had spoken with Stark in before the battle had started that he found her. She was dressed in a simple white silk nightgown… and she was looking out the window at the burning buildings below.

"Tis quite a sight, is it not?" he said quietly from his place in the doorway. When she did not turn, he advanced on her. When he turned her around to face him, there were tears in her eyes.

"I killed people today, Loki," she whispered. Loki pressed his lips together in a fine line, looking down at her trembling form. Her wild curls were falling over her shoulders, the white silk and lace of her nightgown contributing even more to her innocence. In that moment, Loki was looking at the young teenager he had met in the gardens in Asgard; a young, sweet innocent in need of comfort, of his comfort.

"Anja, you killed because you had to. There was no other reason for it, My Love. And now we will have a kingdom of our own to raise our son in. New York has fallen, my army's forces are spreading across the continent as we speak."

Anja chewed on her lower lip. "I have been washing my hands all night, but I still feel like I have blood on them," she nearly whispered. Her silver eyes were wide as she looked up at him. She had changed so very much for him. Loki was overcome with love for this woman.

"What can I do for you, My Queen?" he whispered to her. He took her hand in his own, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Anja, I wish to help." She closed her eyes, a single tear slipping from the corner of her right eye and down her cheek.

"I… I do not know, Loki," she whispered.

Mischief sparked in his eyes then, and had Anja not been so upset, she may have recognized the heated stare he was giving her. He pressed his lips to her hand gently… before pressing a hot open mouth kiss on the tips of her three middle fingers. Without warning, he took the tips into his mouth, his gaze never leaving hers as he sucked down hard on her flesh. He let loose a smile as she practically convulsed.

"Loki," she murmured as warmth spread throughout her, radiating from where his mouth had just been.

"Tell me what you need," he said quietly. "I wish to help you." He cupped her cheek in his hand, looking down at her with care. "I'll not have my queen upset." Anja looked up at him, melting into the touch of his hand. "Do you know what I need from you, Anja? What I will always need from you?"

Anja was slightly puzzled as she took Loki in, but then the hand that was holding hers reached out and pressed her hand to his groin. He watched in wonder as she shuddered to feel the hardness there. That feeling would never get old, he realized. "I will always need you, Anja. You will always have me. I love you. I know you do not think I am capable of it after all we went through… but I am here for you. I love you."

Anja shuddered again, and had his hand not been holding hers to him, she wanted to believe she would have pulled away. "I will always want you, Anja," he growled. "I will always need you."Anja closed her eyes again, but snapped them open when she felt his lips press to hers gently. "Please do not feel guilt, My Darling. People like us are above such human emotions." He had rested his forehead against hers at this point.

He was slightly taken aback when Anja's lips tackled his own. She was attacking his lips hungrily, like a predator that wanted to devour him body and soul. He winced when her tongue collided with his still healing split lip from the Hulk… at least he could take comfort in what she had done to the brute afterward.

"Gently, My Darling," he gasped as he pulled away abruptly. The sting in his lips subsided as he gazed down at her, a thumb coming up to brush her cheek sweetly. His kiss had changed something deep within her. As he peered down at her silver gaze, he could see the warrior that had helped him take on the Avengers, a fire deep in her soul. How he wanted to unleash it… "Do not ever be afraid of me," he said suddenly.

Anja furrowed her brow, gazing up into his fervent emerald gaze. "Loki-"

"Promise me," he said in a hoarse whisper. "You are the one I would never hope to scare. I want you by my side, the one equal to me. You have aided me in the conquest of this world. Promise me you shall never fear me." Anja looked up into Loki's wide gaze. It was so… innocent on some perverse level. In that moment, Loki was the man she had once known. "Promise me!" he said sharply as he gazed down at her. The sharpness of his words was not from anger. It was from fear.

"I promise," she said quietly. And she did not fear him, nor would she ever again.

Her own hand went up to cup his face at that point, and he turned his lips to her palm. "Then turn around," he whispered to her.

Her gaze was full of question at that.

"I want to watch the city burn with you, My Darling," he growled.

Anja knew that was not all he wanted, but she acquiesced. Slowly, she spun on her heel to face the wall of windows that overlooked the burning city. "Place your hands just so," he said as his chest brushed against her back. His hands snaked down her forearms, coming to rest at her hands as he placed her palms against the window. "Stay still," he ordered. "I want you to feel how beautiful you are."

It was with a lover's touch that Loki trailed his hands back down Anja's bare arms and to her shoulders. He craned his neck, burying his nose in the sensitive flesh of the delicate curve of her neck. She had bathed since the battle and new lavender was there along with her irreplaceable warm smell. Her chest was heaving from his attentions, head falling back to rest against his shoulder as his hands snaked around to her breasts. A deep moan built up in her throat, but she stifled it as her legs locked and her back arched even more.

"There are no more rules but the ones we choose to create." Loki whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Do not hold back, My Darling. Let the world know you belong to me…" She felt his teeth tug at the outer shell of her ear before he ran them down her throat to the crook of her neck. It almost hurt. Almost.

It was with a gentle caress that he slipped long fingers over the thin shift of her nightgown as his hands brushed her breasts on the way down to rest at her hips. She arched back at his touch, and he knew his fingers were icy against the warmth of her body that radiated under the white silk. Gently, he placed a kiss to her neck before resting his chin delicately in the crook of her neck. Anja could feel the faint stubble of a beard surfacing under his usually smooth chin.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he growled as he turned his head so he was speaking directly in her ear. "Do you realize what a wonder you are? My Little Skylark? I know what I need from you. What do you need from me?"

Anja's legs had gone rigid as Loki's long fingers began to trace light circles along her buttocks. The thin silk of her nightgown did very little to muffle his touch and she let out a soft whimper as one of his hands snaked around to cup her down… there…

"Is this what you need from me, My Love?" he whispered darkly in her ear. Anja's eyes were rolling back in the back of her head. He hadn't touched her like this in so long…. Anja had felt Loki's true passion before back in Asgard… and this was it.

His hands came back to rest at her hips before Loki went down on his knees slowly behind her. As he went, his hands trailed down her legs, coming to rest at her ankles before he grabbed the hem of her skirt. His hands resumed their slow pace, trailing gently over her legs as he pulled the cool silk up to hitch it high over her hips. "Is this what you want from me, My Queen?" he said coolly. Anja let out another whimper before she nodded quickly. She could feel one of his hands leave her body as he went to unbutton the harsh leather of his outer garments. "I cannot hear you, Sweetling," he whispered as he kissed just under her ear. "A queen can always tell her king what she wants."

"Yes!" she gasped when his hands found her hips again. She could feel his mouth break into a smile against the skin of her neck.

Her hands were still against the chilly glass of the window and far below her small fires were still burning bright. She knew even now Chitauri warriors were rounding up the humans… And yet she could not bring herself to care. She was in the arms of a man that loved her. She was home and this was right… and so very tempting.

"Watch the city burn with me, Anja," Loki repeated before he had thrust deep inside of her, taking her from behind without so much as a warning.

* * *

She arched backward, her mouth opening in a small gasp. Her eyes snapped closed as Loki withdrew and entered her again, slowly and with care. "No," he hissed as he took in her closed eyes. He was deep within her, both physically and emotionally. "Don't close your eyes. Look at this world and tell me there isn't something screaming inside of you that you were meant to rule it with me, that you don't love getting away with this."

Loki pulled out of Anja again, waiting on her to respond. When she didn't, he entered her again and she began to tremble around him. "Loki!" she gasped as he circled his hips. His hands that had been resting at her hips wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him as he rested one of his hands flat against her belly, the other coming around her shoulders and crossing across her chest as he pulled her to him and away from the window.

He knew she was so close to admitting what he wanted her to, yet he wanted to see the look in her eyes when she finally gave everything to him. This time when he pulled out, Loki spun her quivering form around to face him… before lifting her up and propping her against the cool of the window. Her skirt was hitched high over her hips as he held her there, her legs instinctively tightening around her waist. "You want me," he said quietly as he looked in her gaze. A small tear was slipping down her cheek, but he paid it little heed. "You are mine."

Anja let out a gasp when Loki entered her again, finding the spot that made her bite her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. He was so deep this way…

"Tell me that you are mine," he said quietly. "Let me hear you. Scream my name. Now." He thrust into her again. "Anja!" he gasped, a hoarse whisper. "Scream for me!" After another heartbeat, Anja obliged. He took a relentless rhythm with her, thumping into her hard and fast to the point where she was sure there would be bruises from the relentless pounding of his hips against her inner thighs. Somewhere in the back of her brain, she could register that she didn't care. She was caught in the moment and it felt…so… damn… right.

She screamed his name, again and again and again as he took her to that little death that she remembered but would never be able to feel with anyone but him. As she looked down into his eyes, she was looking into her past sins… and she loved them. In a burst of intuition, she realized that this was her calling, what the Norns had always wanted her to do. She was making Loki happy. That realization kept her happy even when Loki's gaze darkened even more with wild, untamable lust and an animal-like groan ripped from his own chest. To have this woman like this… A woman that would have been a proper lady in his old world… He had brought her down. He had been the one to turn her, to make her see the light in the darkness. He closed his eyes as she tightened around him, picking up his pace to an even faster degree… absently, he noticed that the glass he had propped her against had cracked from the force of their love-making. Because that was what it was. Even in the impropriety of it. Love.

"Give. It. To. Me. Anja," he gasped. His heart felt like a caged beast as it thudded hard in his chest. "Don't… hold back."

When it was over, Anja fell into him, arms wrapping around him and legs clinging about his waist like a limpet. Her forehead was in the crook of his neck and she was breathing hard. He held her like a child as he waited on her to recover from her climax, the impropriety of this whole situation sinking in on him… He should have taken her to bed… "I love you," he said quietly in her ear.

He heard her sniffle a bit, but when she pulled away to look down at him, she took his face in both of her hands. "And I love you, My King."

*o*O*o*

Once Anja had recovered from her climax, Loki had eased her down, setting her skirts right as he buttoned his pants back up. Now, after what felt like an awful long walk, Anja found herself looking at the bedroom that she and Loki were to share.

"It is quite…" she could not find the words for it.

"If there is one thing that bastard Stark didn't how to do it was decorate," Loki said bitterly. Stark Tower was far too strange in its architecture for Loki's taste. His own palace would not be this gaudy. Slowly, he turned his wife around to meet her gaze. "Luckily I have you to help me remodel it," he whispered huskily. "I'd say that bedspread would look better on the floor with that nightgown of yours on top of it." Anja's gaze widened at that. Hadn't they just…

"If you are willing, of course," he growled. She swallowed, but nodded.

"Always for my king," she whispered.

He tilted his head to the side, gazing down at her. "Do you trust me?" he whispered as he took her trembling form in his arms.

"Yes," she whispered. And then she was looking at his staff, the bladed end pointed to her chest. Surely he wouldn't! Her gaze that met his seemed to tell him exactly what was going through her head.

"Oh Anja," he growled. "Never would I reduce you to that, trust me." Gently, Loki brought the tip of the blade to the V-neck of her nightgown… pulling down… down… she gasped when the blade nicked just under her collarbone, but Loki kissed the drop of blood that formed away quickly. After several seconds of tearing fabric, she stood before him, the remnants of her nightgown hanging off of her shoulders as he took in his handy work.

"Never have I seen a queen look more beautiful than you," he whispered. She gasped again when his hand found hers and he sat on the bed before her, pulling her so she straddled his lap. "Now, undress for your king."

Anja had never felt more naughty than in that moment. Every bit of her ethics should have been screaming at her to stop, but the way this man looked at her, with his eyes scorching through her very soul… she wanted to please him. He had discarded his shirt when he had sat down on the bed, now waiting on her. With what she knew was an infuriating slowness, Anja brought her hands up to the ruined silk that hung about her shoulders, eyes never leaving his as she slipped the material, now damp with sweat, off of her shoulders.

Almost instantly, he had her pressed against him. All it took for her was to push backwards, knocking him on his back beneath her.

"Now I want to see all of you," she whispered to him from her place atop him.

She did not miss the darkening of the emerald in his eyes at her statement, the lust that was overpowering him. In the same way, Loki did not miss the reflective state her eyes had taken since their first encounter by the window. Darkness radiated from her and he thanked the Norns that she was his, that she had finally come over to his side of things.

"Well then," he whispered as his long fingers dug into her hips. "I daresay you know what to do, My Skylark."

It was with a mischievous grin that Anja looked down at him. She had his shirt off of him in seconds, gazing down at him coyly before she pressed her lips to the crook of his neck, tongue and teeth meeting the sensitive skin there. She could fell his arms tighten around her reflexively from her attentions and the moan that came from the depths of his chest made her rub her thighs together in anticipation. What had this man done to her!? She was not Anja in these moments, but an animal driven only by the need to have this man.

An animal that he had created.

Anja glanced at Loki for the briefest of seconds before she inched down his chest, planting kisses as she went. Her hands found the button of his trousers as she placed a gentle kiss above his bellybutton. She swiped his pants away with a bit of magic, exposing him to her before she travelled even further down… taking him between her lips… and smiling at his reaction, a long, breathy sigh of her name.

She reveled at Loki's gasp when she did the thing that no proper lady should have done, at the sound of him crying out her name. To hell with rules and strict social guidelines. She and he were the rulers now. She could do what she wanted… and right now all she wanted to do was see this man come apart solely because of her.

His long, cold fingers slipped down to massage the back of her head as she drove him insane with that mouth of hers... "Oh, Anja," he gasped out. "You know…. Not….. what you do…. to me." He was gasping for breath as she kept up her attentions, moving through the unchartered territory of his body. She was teasing him mercilessly. "Anja!"

He felt her smile as he cried out her name, silver eyes flicking up to meet his as she withdrew from him. As she inched back up his body, she spoke. "I have a decent idea, My King." He was still writhing in torment, in need of his release. How could she have taken him so close yet so far to what he sorely needed?

In a quick, deft movement, Loki had her on her back beneath him, his hips pinned to hers in the giant King sized bed. "I have to have you the proper way," he whispered in her ear and he felt her shiver. It was another second before she nodded her consent… and a half a heartbeat later that she screamed out his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, Loki awoke abruptly. He was surrounded by warmth… and the weight of Anja's head on his chest reminded him that she was there. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the ceiling. Anja was sprawled out on his chest, one of her legs intertwined with his own. She was fast asleep and he looked down briefly at her, kissing the top of her head.

Then he realized that they were on the floor of the great bedroom, the bedspread that had been on the bed the only thing keeping them from lying on the bare floor. He let out a quiet laugh as he remembered falling from the bed with her. It had barely slowed her down.

Idly, Loki glanced up at the alarm clock on the wooden bedside table closest to his head. The red numbers glowed in the dark room, and they read five a.m. He needed to get up…

Loki let his head fall back to rest on the floor a few moments longer, stretching out beneath his lover. She stirred slightly, nestling into his chest a bit more as she slipped even further into sleep. Her hand at his chest was like ice and he brought it to his lips to kiss it before he slipped out from under her and got dressed. He hated having to get up and leave her, but his army still needed a leader. He could not afford to lose the advantage he had created. He needed to crush this world swiftly to avoid any type of rebellion.

Gently, he crouched down beside her, scooping her form up in his arms as he deposited her back on the bed. He tried not to wake her as he tucked the sheets around her, but she stirred as he pulled away.

"Loki?" she said quietly, her hand reaching for him.

"I have to go, My Skylark," he whispered to her as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "You can sleep a little longer. It is not yet light out."

Anja looked up at him, her eyes straining to see in the dark. All she could make out was his pale face. "You'll be careful, won't you?" she whispered.

Loki chuckled as he crouched down to meet her gaze, holding her hand in his icy one. "Of course, My Darling. I will send for you when you wake." He kissed her forehead gently. "Are you feeling better?"

Anja nodded her head. "Just a little sore," she whispered mischievously. Loki smiled back, kissing the tip of her nose before he rose to his feet.

"Behave yourself while I am gone," he whispered in her ear. "You shall be safe in the tower. I'll not be gone long."

"Mmm," she replied as she tucked back down into the covers.

In the darkest part of Loki's mind, he was glad that he had left such an impression on her body. He had not been as gentle as had been his usual way with her in Asgard… but then again she had not exactly been gentle with him either. There were several claw marks up and down his back and down his arms. But of course, that was alright with him. They were mere reminders of the rare woman that he was lucky enough to call his queen.

He swept his green cape behind him, looking back at Anja once more before he closed the bedroom door softly behind him.

*o*O*o*

When Anja woke up again, sunlight filtered in through the dark curtains that someone had closed. A ray of light peeked through, slanting across the white sheets of the bed she was laying in. Absently, she reached around for Loki before she remembered him getting up to leave in the early hours of the morning. Now that she was fully awake, that bothered her a bit.

She sat up slowly, wincing as she swung her legs around so her feet met the hard wood floor. She buried her face in her hands, thinking through the night she had just had. Never had she and Loki been together like that. Even their meetings when they had been completely and utterly alone had not been so passionate.

As she stood, a slight whimper escaped her lips as she realized she was still sore. A closer look revealed countless love bites and other random marks along her collarbone, belly, and shoulders. Gingerly, she made her way to the curtain covered window, keeping the sheet wrapped around her body as she went.

The ruins of New York were what greeted her. Columns of smoke could be made out every hundred feet or so, a few Chitauri warriors still zipping around on their speeders. She did not know how long she would have to wait before she would see Loki again, but her heart was already missing him. She wished he was still here to hold her. But many opportunities for that would come after he had won, she realized. That put her heart at ease… even when the echoes of guilt came back to haunt her.

She turned back to the room around her, taking in the decorating. There was a couch at the far wall, and two doors. One, she realized upon opening it was a bathroom, the other a closet…

"My Queen?"

A male voice reached her ears, and she spun around quickly when she realized that it wasn't Loki's. She was able to make out one of the men that Loki had taken control of to help him, eyes cast down at the floor as he addressed her.

She cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"King Loki requests your presence." Anja looked at the man for a second, still registering that she was a ruler now. "King Loki wanted me to tell you once you woke up that your wardrobe is to the left. He said he wanted you to find something to wear and meet him downstairs on the second floor whenever you were ready." The man's gaze never left the floor as he spoke, and Anja furrowed her brow. "We can bring a mortal woman up to help you dress if you require it," he said when she did not speak.

"No," Anja said quietly. "I can handle myself."

The man bowed. "The King will expect you downstairs in half an hour then if it pleases you."

"Aye," Anja said. Then out of habit, she thanked the man. "Thank you."

The mortal seemed to start for a second before he turned away from her. She paid it very little heed though before she turned to the closet. She was met by a dozen different gowns, each a varying shade of green. She rolled her eyes as she went through the possibilities. Loki hadn't given her much of a choice when it came down to what color, but then again he had always liked green on her. Perhaps he wanted to match…

She trailed her hands over the silks and cottons, stopping finally on a long gown of deep green silk. It reminded her greatly of one he had always liked on her in Asgard. Only that one had been blue…

With a sigh, she pulled it off the rack and went to the bathroom to bathe and get ready for her King.

*o*O*o*

Anja glided gracefully down the hall that her bedroom was on, heading towards the single elevator at the northern end of the hallway. As she slipped into the small compartment, she was able to catch a glimpse of herself in the reflective door of the elevator.

She had chosen an emerald green gown, definitely heavily influenced by Midgardian fashion, but still possessing the signature toga-like style of Asgard. The love bites were hidden by an enchantment. She had not wanted to heal them completely simply because she had wanted the reminder that Loki had been there when the enchantment wore off later. Her long dark curls were pulled back part of the way, a few curls falling to frame her face and the kohl rimmed silver of her eyes. She knew she looked beautiful… and she was certain part of it was the magic that was boiling deep in her gut.

The elevator doors opened before Anja knew it and she stepped through them, looking left then right as she did so.

"Anja," Loki's voice reached her ears at that point and she looked up quickly to meet his emerald gaze. He was dressed in his armor, golden horned helmet and all. "I do not think it is possible for you to look any more splendid, My Darling."

She beamed at him as she walked right up to him. He took her hand gently and raised it to his lips. His eyes never left hers as he brushed the tops of her knuckles in a chaste kiss. "Am I to understand that New York has fallen completely?" she said softly.

Loki tilted his head to the side at that comment, looping her arms through his as they began to walk. Anja did not fail to notice that a few guards were behind them the whole time, no doubt to ensure their protection.

"It has, My Queen. I am about to make my appearance as the true ruler of this realm in a matter of minutes. I would have sooner but I wanted you at my side when I did it." He looked her over once more before pulling her into him and whispering a single sentence in her ear. "You look simply ravishing."

Anja felt a blush touch her cheeks at that. "And you look handsome," she said softly. "I had missed the traditional armor," she whispered conspiratorially. Her fingers went up to trace his jaw as he stopped briefly to look down at her and her hand stroked the cheek plate of his helmet. She noticed the way his eyes closed at her touch.

"And yet you need something fit for a queen," he whispered as he brought a long fingered hand to her forehead. From the tips of his fingers, she could feel something cool and metal spread, wrapping around to the back of her head as a golden diadem appeared on her head. A sinle emerald was just over her brow. "That is much more fitting for a queen of your standing," he growled as he kissed her cheek.

Anja smiled up at him gently as she reciprocated the kiss, planting it directly on his cheek as she took him in.

"I have sent for Aric," Loki said after a moment. Anja's eyes were wide at that statement.

"Already? But the invasion is not yet over."

Loki shrugged, cupping her hand at his face and bringing it down to hold. "It will be some time before he is released from Asgard. Odin must recognize this as my kingdom first, but then he will have no choice but to allow Aric to come home to us." Anja nodded, chewing her lower lip as she thought through what Loki had said. "Now come, My Queen. The city and mortals wait to greet their new rulers."

*o*O*o*

Anja could not remember a time when so many eyes had been on her. As she stood on Loki's arm before the conquered people of the city, she could feel every gaze boring into her at some point and time. Loki's scepter was in one of his hands, her holding onto his other as he walked imperiously down the stony steps of Stark Tower.

"I have told you," he said loudly so the crowd of people could hear him. "This is so much simpler than fighting, is it not? In my new world, you will all be stronger, better at your jobs without the thoughts that drive mankind mad on a daily basis. You will be free from freedom, no longer slaves of the broken system of governments that this world has grown into. I shall be your King. Kneel before me."

Anja took in a deep breath as the group of humans that had been rounded up for Loki's presentation kneeled like sheep. They all looked tired at the very least, the product of a night of terror by the Chitauri that now stood over them, holding them at gunpoint as Loki gave his little speech.

Loki had led her a tad bit further out towards the crowd at that point. "See how weak you are compared to myself? Compared to my queen? Your heroes have failed you, abandoned you even, and now here you stand. Give yourselves to my way of thinking and together we will make a new world that will shine all the brighter."

Anja spared a glance up at Loki's face and was left breathless as she took in his all-powerful demeanor. He truly believed what he was saying, that he was right. At the sight of him so happy, Anja felt whole once more.

She turned to his subjects-no, their subjects- once more, a proud smile erupting on her face as she took in the mortals before her. Loki was right. He always had been. This world was being stripped of weakness at that very moment… and she and he had the means to make it so much stronger.

* * *

_**So, remember how I said this would be a three-shot? Well, I lied. It will probably have another chapter and an epilogue, but im not sure yet. All I know is that I have a few more plans that I need to write out. :D I am also taking requests for anything anyone would like to see, so don't be shy! ;) **_

_**Review? **_


	4. Chapter 4

"_And I needed one more touch  
Another taste of divine rush  
And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh_

_Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?_  
_Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?_

_And the fever began to spread_  
_From my heart down to my legs_  
_But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh"_

_~ 'Breath of Life'_

* * *

It had been three months since Midgard had fallen completely, three months since Loki had felt the thrill of proclaiming himself to a whole world as their ruler. Outside, it was snowing, and Loki could feel the rush of exhilaration in his Johtun senses as he pressed a palm against the cold window pane.

He thought more of his queen in that moment, knowing full well she was asleep so late at night. Once he had conquered New York, he had taken her to a more remote location, a palace of sorts that had been erected by the humans he had conquered. It was an intricate building, filled with decorations of Asgardian proportions, and located somewhere slightly further south of New York. That was where they were staying now, safe and far away from any of the last ditch attempts of the mortals to save their world.

Aric would be coming any day now and Loki could not wait to see him.

"My King?"

He turned around abruptly at the sound of one of his men addressing him. The mortal man was still under his control, eyes cast down as he addressed Loki.

"What?" he said sharply, wishing to go back to his thoughts.

"We have… some new prisoners, the last of the rebels on this continent."

Loki raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued. "Very well. I shall be there momentarily."

The man bowed and left the room completely.

Loki turned back to the window, lost in thought. He was a king now, a very powerful one compared to these humans. This was his world, his domain. What he said went… and the power behind that simple thought was intoxicating in its own right. He had spent many nights with his beloved Anja, and the darkness within her had only magnified.

With a final toss of his head, Loki slipped from the room, the soft leather of his boots falling silently on the floors of his palace. He wasn't dressed in his armor anymore, merely the black and green tunic he had often worn back in Asgard. It would have to do to sentence the rebels, he supposed. Why should he feel the need to impress them anyway?

*o*O*o*

Loki strode into the throne room, head held high as he went to stand on the slightly raised ledge at the front of the long hall. Tall pillars dominated the sides of it, large and white in the dimly lit room.

In contrast, the group of prisoners that was ushered through the door mere seconds later was a dingy mess. All of them were human, mostly males but a few women intertwined. His curiosity got the better of him as he searched for the flaming red hair of The Black Widow. She and the Hawk had eluded him for some time now… and the promise he had made to her back on the helicarrier when he had been a prisoner came back to him. She had humiliated him… and when he captured both her and Agent Barton he intended to keep his promise.

To his dismay, none of the prisoners were recognizable as he scanned the crowd with a hawk's gaze.

"This is how your world falls," he began arrogantly. "With the last remnants of resistance being squashed right in front of your new king."

He smiled at that, his scepter appearing in his hand as he took in the humans. They were all dirty, some of them bloodied.

"Seeing as I am merciful, those of you who choose to kneel now will be spared," he continued. "Those who don't will face a traitor's death. Redeem yourselves, mortals. I shall not take a life if it is not necessary. Your cause is hopeless… now join me."

One by one, a few of the mortals in the front dropped to their knees, eyes cast down on the golden tiles of the floor. They looked like the weakest of the resistance… yet they were the leaders in this subjugation. "No cause is hopeless," a deep, distinctly American voice rang out from the middle of the crowd. A few of the people looked back at the speaker, but many stayed where they had fallen to the floor. "Not when it's the right one to fight for."

Loki's keen gaze turned to the hulking man that had spoken… and he quickly took in the dirtied and faded blue armor of Captain America. How he had missed that, Loki had no idea, but now the insufferable captain was a mere ten feet away from him.

He gave the man a cruel smirk as their eyes locked. Perhaps a game was in order. "Are you certain, Captain Rogers?" Loki said quietly, lethally.

Rogers pressed his lips together in a fine line, one of his eyes black and blue and a nasty cut over the brow of his undamaged eye. That was why Loki had not recognized him to begin with.

The mortal continued to stare at Loki, not a sign of hesitance in his blue gaze. This one would be fun to break…

"I am," he said finally. Loki smirked, hands behind his back as he took the mortals in.

"Guards, take everyone away but the good captain. Let us see what lies behind the fire of resistance that seems to burn so strong."

The room was cleared in a matter of minutes, several guards remaining along the perimeter to ensure Loki's safety.

"Tell me, Captain Rogers," Loki said quietly and stepped down from the pedestal of his throne. "What makes you so certain that you are going to win?" Steve flared his nostrils, looking straight ahead as Loki began to circle him. In an instant, Loki had knocked the captain's feet out from under him, materializing a chair and binding him to it with a wave of his hand. "Am I not the most powerful one?" Loki murmured, circling one more time around before coming to stand in front of Steve. Steve kept his gaze fixed ahead. "Was it not your world's scientist Darwin who claimed that the strongest survive while the weak fail?"

The grin on his features turned cruel at that as he took in the defenseless super soldier. This was the man that had tried to take his Anja from him in the earliest stages of the battle. That all seemed like a faraway fantasy now.

"And now I find one of the 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' kneeling before me," Loki said with a sardonic look in the captain's direction. "How fitting that one of the best of the mortals be forced to kneel before his rightful king."

"You're no leader," Steve said. "You're just a bully."

"Really?" Loki replied softly. It was not comforting, but lethal. "And how am I _not_ a ruler, Captain Rogers? I have a palace, I have a realm to rule, I have a queen."

"Who's probably here against her will," Steve said quickly. "I know Anja and-"

"You presume you know my wife better than I?" Loki asked darkly, looking down at his staff. He did not wait for Steve's confusion to show in his eyes. ""Victory is the sweetest, I find, even when not attained on the field of battle. Captain, I do believe there is much that you do not know about my sweet Anja."

Disgust flashed through Steve's light blue eyes at that. "I know enough to know she wouldn't stand for the atrocities you've been committing in your quest to be noticed by your dad."

At that Loki's staff had collided with Captain America's jaw and a long-fingered hand had gripped Steve's throat in a vice-like hold. "Do not presume you know enough about me to talk about me either, mortal," he hissed.

Steve's pulse quickened under Loki's grip and the god's smile returned. "Lady Anja has… shall we say, seen the light, Captain Rogers. She has been living with me willingly since the day New York fell. Our son will be joining us in no time."

"You're lying," Steve spat out as Loki loosened his grip on his jaw.

"No," Loki said with a small laugh. "I do not think I could make up the things she has let me do to her."

"What the hell do you think-"

Loki chuckled, releasing the super soldier and sending him back into the chair he was tied to. "The girl you seem to see as good and just is actually no better than myself. Do not play stupid, Captain Rogers, not with me. I know what lies in your heart; that you sought to turn my Anja away from me." Loki stood back a bit, tucking his hands behind his back as he looked down at Steve.

The slightly confused look in Steve's eyes made Loki laugh out loud before he turned his back on the captain once more, hands behind his back as he took in the pair of thrones in front of him.

"I can assure you, Captain, that she lives up to every expectation in every way shape and form. I know what you longed for long before you realized it. Does it sting a bit that she chose me over you?" He turned back to Steve briefly to see a dark cloud of doubt pass over the captain's face. "Does it leave you bitter that I am the only one who will ever know what it sounds like to hear her screams of pleasure?" he whispered, a taunt meant to burn. In a way, it also made Loki feel even more powerful, a way of reminding himself of what he had. "That I will be the only man she ever takes as a lover, the only man who she bears children for?"

Steve didn't answer, even when Loki brought his face inches away from his. "Does it burn to know she loves a man like me? When she could have had you all along?"

"Stop it," Steve said quickly, cutting Loki off in his tracks. "You don't talk about women like that."

Loki shrugged, backing away once more from Steve. "She does not seem to mind," the god said quietly.

"Where is she?" Steve hissed.

"In bed at this late hour," Loki said softly. "At least she was when you arrived. Alas, tonight I was not with her. I had to tend to your arrival. Perhaps that can serve as solace to you."

Steve was sucking in on his cheek, the taste of blood in his mouth from the lip that had split when Loki had struck him. He didn't speak for several seconds, taking in Loki's taunts. "You know what I think?" Steve said quietly as Loki moved away from him and back to his throne.

"I don't very much care what you think, Captain Rogers," Loki said idly. "I just want to know where the rest of the Avengers are."

Steve looked down. "I think you're a boy pretending to play king. I think you're pathetic." Loki's head had snapped up at that comment, the smirk gone from his face. "You heard me," Steve continued. "You weren't a ruler in Asgard, so you had to come down here to take advantage of us." At this point, Loki had turned back and was walking up to Rogers briskly, anger radiating from him.

"You are hardly in a position to-"

"You're no better than us humans," Steve said quickly, knowing what was coming. "You're weaker than us." _Bam_. Steve felt Loki's staff collide with the side of his jaw again and this time something cracked. He spit blood from his mouth at Loki's feet. "Because we fight for our right to life… while scum like you just threaten it-"

Loki's hand was around Steve's throat in a death grip, pulling the soldier from the chair. The restraints around Steve's arms groaned in protest. "How dare you-"

"Loki?" Steve heard Anja's voice rang loud and clear through the room. Quickly, both of the men in the room's gaze turned to the dark-headed woman standing barefoot by the smaller of the thrones. She was dressed in a simple nightgown, the back cut out in a geometric pattern… and her belly looked… different. There was the faintest bulge in her lower abdomen… Loki's grip on Steve tightened, hearing Anja's voice. He tilted his head, forcing Steve to meet his eyes as the cruel smirk returned.

"My Queen," he said as he let go of Steve and the mortal fell back into the chair. Loki would not let his queen see him acting in such a fashion. It was beneath her… and he had made her a promise to spare her the horrors that he could. "What brings you out of bed?"

Anja chewed her lower lip, hand coming to rest on the now unmistakable bump in her belly. Steve knew what that meant… "They said you had captured the last of the rebels." She suppressed a shiver as Loki left Steve's form and walked up to her slowly. She could not take her eyes off of the one mortal that she had truly liked during her time with SHIELD.

"You should be in bed," Loki said quietly so Steve wouldn't hear. "You and the child need rest." He looped an arm around her, knowing full well that the Captain would see it.

"I heard they had captured an Avenger," she said quietly. Her silver gaze met Steve's… and there was fear in it. Fear for him.

Loki had leaned into her at that point, inhaling her scent… because this was a thrill he had yet to experience: the ability to show his wife off as his and his alone to a man that would have her just as surely as Loki would. He smiled when she wrapped him in an embrace... but stiffened when she whispered in his ear.

"Loki, come to bed," she whispered in his ear. She could tell that Steve was injured. Even if she was Loki's queen, Steve had been one to help her in SHIELD. She would not let him suffer any more. It was her turn to return the favor.

"I will be along shortly," Loki whispered in her ear, teeth grazing the outer shell before he pulled away. "I need to finish my interrogation with the captain."

Anja chewed her lower lip before straightening her spine and looking her husband in the eye. "Allow him rest, Loki. You will get nothing from him tonight."

Loki pulled back to look down at her before taking her by the arm and leading her out of the room at the surfacing of her strength. "Mercy is not one of my best qualities, Anja," he hissed once they were out of earshot. There was something stinging him… why did Anja care so much about the Captain?

"Loki, he cared for me when I was with SHIELD. It is merely a matter of principle. Allow him rest, treat him as a prisoner of war. Not a traitor. He is a good man, Loki."

Loki took in a breath, trying to bite back jealousy. "Very well, My Skylark. If it makes my queen happy I shall do it… as long as he cooperates."

Anja smiled up at her husband, placing a hand to his cheek. He melted into her touch. He took her hand at his face in his own, turning his lips to her palm. His other hand trailed down to her belly, long fingers sliding easily over the soft silk of her nightgown.

"The child?" Loki whispered as he flattened his hand there. It was something that he had grown to treasure. He had not had this privilege with Aric.

"Is fine," she replied as she took his face in her hands. She kissed him softly. "But wants its father back in bed with its mother where you belong," she whispered into his lips.

Loki smiled at that. "I will be along shortly. Let me get the good Captain situated."

Anja smiled once more, kissing his hand softly before turning back to go to their bedchambers.

* * *

_**Anja's pregnancy has nothing to do with any of the other stories. It is not something I anticipate occurring in Dissonance or any other story at the moment, but I wanted to really solidify her commitment to Loki in this one. Hell, she's having another one of his kids! ;) I don't know if it was very clear, but Aric will be along shortly. perhaps next update? And is anyone extremely opposed to more smut? I kind of have an idea that's eating at me... **_

_**Reviews are love, but as always, please no flames. I realize this story is… different. And I promise Steve will be getting some love in 'Ashes' as soon as I update that. **_

_**-Sirius **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heavy duty dark smut at the end of this insanely long chapter. masochism is involved, but it is all consensual. Just letting everyone know. Read at your own discretion, and please, no flames.**_

* * *

"_It's a harder way._

_And it's come to claim her._

_And I always say _

_We should be together._

_I can see below cuz there's something in here._

_And if you are gone _

_I will not belong here." _

'_Breath of Life' by Florence + The Machine_

* * *

A half hour later, Loki found himself in his bedchambers. Steve Rogers was situated in one of the lower level holding cells, only slightly more accommodating than the dungeons that he had intended to throw the super soldier in. The rooms that he and Anja had set up were quite extravagant, and he was certain that they would have rivaled even those of Odin's and Frigga's back in Asgard. He surveyed the sitting room with his green gaze, taking in the leather couch and two armchairs in front of a dying fire in a huge fireplace. Just beyond the fireplace was a set of glass double doors leading out to the main verandah. Gossamer curtains hung from them, emerald green even in the dying embers of the fire.

To his left, a door led to his and Anja's bedchambers. That was where he was headed now. He opened the doors with a light push, stepping into the darkened room. He could make out the stark white outline of the bedspread of the gigantean canopy bed that dominated the middle of the wall opposite him, almost glowing in the bit of moonlight that slipped in from another set of doors that led to a very similar balcony to the main one of the living room.

He tread softly to the great bed, trying not to wake Anja up as he stripped out of the surcoat that clung to his tall frame and laid it gently on a stool at the foot of the bed. With a swipe of his magic, his boots were joining the leather on the ground and he made it to his side of the bed.

Anja was curled up beneath the covers. Her dark curls were splayed over her pillow, lips pressed into a thin line and eyes closed. He smiled softly at her as he unbuttoned his undershirt, thinking on the one sweet thing that had always been in his life. Yes, things had been hard for them every now and again, but deep down he knew his skylark loved him. She always had and always would. As a lover of certainty, Loki viewed Anja's presence as an ever dominating factor in his role as king. He craved acceptance, and he knew with a simple touch she accepted him.

A mortal doctor had confirmed that she was with child a mere three months ago. Her belly had swollen, but only just enough for the difference to be noted when she was not wearing her usual styles of clothing. Gently, Loki slipped into bed beside her, trying not to wake her as he settled under the covers.

He settled down into the mattress, looking at her sleeping face before kissing her forehead and letting a hand come down to rest around her waist. His eyes drifted closed all too quickly…

She turned slightly at his touch, and he opened his eyes to look down at her. She mumbled something unintelligible before turning over on her other side, facing away from him. Hesitantly, Loki slipped even closer to her, the hand that had been resting on her waist slipping over to press gently where her womb was. Out of habit, he pushed himself closer to her, wrapping her in an embrace and ignoring the feeling in his pants when she relaxed into his chest and sighed his name.

_"Loki…" _

*o*O*o*

As Loki could have predicted, Steve Rogers was unwilling to cooperate on more levels than one. The blasted human, despite his obvious subjugation at Loki's hands, was still quite mum on the whereabouts of the last of the rebels.

If the good captain kept this up, Loki was quite certain that he would be returning to the methods that had proven quite useful on all of the other rebels. The mind of the mischief maker was not dull when it came to appropriate punishment for those who would defy him.

But in this moment, he was more worried about the small transport that would be delivering his son to him. He was standing on the platform of his throne with Anja, watching the sun rise through the window as he waited with his wife. Anja was shifting from foot to foot in her nervousness and excitement, and Loki was quite certain that was something that was wearing off on him.

She peeked up at him from under her lashes, sparing a small smile as she looped an arm through his. "He was just starting to walk when I left," she whispered, trying to keep her voice down so their private moment would not be disturbed by the gruesome Chitauri warriors that were standing guard behind them. "I hope he will remember me," she said, more to herself than anything.

Loki placed his free hand over where hers had come to rest in the crook of his arm. "He will," Loki said with a patient smile. "You are quite hard to forget."

Anja smiled at that, and he was quite certain a blush was touching her cheeks. He loved that he could still have that effect on her. After all that they had shared, all that they had gone through, he could still make her flustered with a simple statement.

Anja smiled fully, taking a step forward and releasing Loki's arm as the small Asgardian set of guards appeared in the throne room, her baby in the arms of none other than her older sister Selena. Anja's smile tightened a bit as Selena regarded the Chitauri with a weary look in her eye. She had not expected her older sister to come, otherwise she would have arranged for a more private way to retrieve Aric. No doubt Selena was on pins and needles at that very second as to what she would find of her sister's old self.

"Welcome," Loki said imperiously, stepping down off of his throne to come to Anja side. Anja was slightly taken aback at his welcoming tone, and she turned to glance at him, slightly perplexed. When the guard that was accompanying Selena did nothing to acknowledge Loki, Anja swore she could feel the temperature of the room drop severely. "You may bow," Loki said pointedly to the guard. Selena had bowed her head reverently to begin with. Anja was certain it was merely to get out of here safely though.

Aric's bright green eyes looked back at her from Selena's arms and he cooed as he saw his mother. After the guard had bowed, Selena stepped forward, never meeting Anja's gaze but handing the child to her al the same.

"Selena?" Anja said quietly, placing the hand that was not holding her baby on her sister's shoulder. Loki launched into an address of the humans that had been rounded up to meet the new Prince Aric.

Selena looked up at Anja, biting her lower lip nervously. "Are you alright?" she whispered. "Has he hurt you?"

Anja raised an eyebrow, taking Aric's little hand in her fingers. "Of course not," Anja said quietly. "Why would you-"

"All of Asgard is worried for you. Prince Thor returned and told of… told of Loki's reign… and how he had made you his queen."

"Sister, I am fine. I am as happy as I could ever be."

Selena bit down on her lower lip, eyeing the back of Loki's head as he progressed through the crowd. "We have been hearing horrors of what he is-"

"Selena, not here," Anja said sharply, bouncing Aric up and down on her hip as she spoke. "Will you be staying the night?" she asked after another moment.

Selena's violet eyes flashed at that before she shook her head. "No," she said quietly. "I do not wish to stay here any longer than I must. I only wanted to make sure you were alright."

Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line. "Quite," she managed as Aric looked up at her from his place in her arms. Loki's speech was coming to a close and it would soon be time for Selena to depart. "Promise me you will come visit," Anja whispered, kissing Selena's cheek as the blond turned to her escorts.

Selena looked back at Anja sadly, taking in the state of the humans around her. "That is a promise I cannot make," Selena said quietly. "But I will do my best to see you soon."

Anja smiled softly at that, hugging Selena with one arm before her older sister turned away and left the court room for good.

*o*O*o*

"My handsome little prince," Anja cooed down at Aric, grinning at him and kissing his nose as she waited for Loki in the nursery. It had been a day or so since Aric had arrived on Midgard, and Anja had spent every waking moment with him. Loki had been interrogating the prisoners in search for more information about the Avengers, but as far as she was able to tell he had not found them yet.

Aric smiled back at her, babbling on and on about nothing in particular as she rocked him in her arms. "Handsome like his father," Anja whispered, kissing the soft swirl of curls on her son's head.

She jumped a bit to feel Loki wrap an arm around her from behind, but relaxed as he bent forward to kiss Aric on the forehead. "I am glad to know you still think me handsome," Loki murmured, kissing her on the cheek gently as she handed Aric off to him. The babe cooed in his father's grasp smiling back with a few teeth already showing.

Anja laughed softly, letting Aric curl his fingers around one of hers. The child had been nothing but happy since he had come back to them, barring the time that the Chitauri warriors had gotten a little too close for comfort. Anja cringed, remembering how Aric's gaze had landed on the monsterlike creatures and tears had started to fall freely from his eyes. It hadn't been until he had started wailing that Loki had turned and bashed the guard's skull in for being too close.

Anja had not seen a single Chitauri within a hundred feet of the family since and she knew Loki had had something to do with it.

"I will be interrogating prisoners all day today, My Queen," Loki murmured as he kissed Aric's head again.

Anja raised an eyebrow, meeting Loki's gaze. "Who will you be interrogating?"

Loki pressed his lips together, looking down for a moment before he answered her. "Captain Rogers needs to talk, Anja. If he doesn't I will be forced to work with other means."

Anja's nostrils flared at that, and she looked down. "Will you not let me speak with him?"

Loki tilted his head to the side, but she was quite certain that a flash of jealousy had just gone through his gaze. "I believe you should stay with Aric," Loki said finally.

Anja bit down on her lower lip, studying her child who had drifted to sleep on Loki's shoulder.

*o*O*o*

"But My Queen, King Loki asked to be left alone," a mortal nurse said softly as Anja slipped a cloak around her shoulders and prepared for court. The nurse was holding Aric in her arms, the blue glow of Loki's mind control haunting her eyes as Anja pulled her hair back in a braid.

"I am well aware of what my husband ordered," Anja said after a moment. "But I am going to see him. I shall do as I wish, Amy," she said, addressing the woman by her name. "Now take care of Aric."

Anja could not remember a time when she had been so… commanding. She was quite certain that her relationship with Loki had something to do with it.

"Yes, My Lady," the maid said, setting Aric down so he could play with his toys.

Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line, rehooking her cape a bit tighter before she left the nursery.

*o*O*o*

"You will talk!" Loki hissed, circling Captain Rogers' form in the chair in the center of the dungeon. "I need answers, Mortal. And I've not the time for your foolery."

Steve spat a bit of blood from his mouth, the remnants of a blow he had received a minute ago from Loki's staff. The bastard hadn't been beating him up until this point, but Steve supposed his refusal to answer questions could only go so far. He wondered where Anja was…

And was pulled out of that thought as Loki took a step back and peered down his nose at Steve. "Where are the Avengers?" Loki said quietly, looking to a Chitauri that was behind Steve.

"I don't know," Steve said after a minute, knowing it was a moot point to lie to this guy but trying all the same.

Loki straightened up, clasping his spear before nodding to one of the guards. Out of nowhere, a shocking jolt went through Steve as a Chitauri's Taser-like weapon met his gut.

Loki's hand went to grip Steve's jaw, hard. "Where. Are the Avengers?" he said again, squeezing tightly. Steve glared back from under his swollen brow… before spitting in Loki's face. Loki closed his eyes briefly, letting out an exhale before he sent Steve backwards in the chair.

"Persuade him a bit more," he ordered to The Chitauri. At this point, he doubted that the soldier would tell him anything. What did he care if members of his guard killed him. He could always tell Anja that the Captain had died of sickness or injuries sustained before he had come here.

At least, that was his plan before he turned to see silver eyes glaring back at him from the shadows.

*o*O*o*

"Stop!"

Anja's voice rang loud and clear throughout the room, forcing the Chitauri that was on Steve to halt in its attack and cow down to her. Dark magic was rolling off her in waves and that in itself was enough to scare the Chitauri.

Anja let out a deep breath, glaring at Loki as she breezed past him and to the super soldier that was on the ground. "Anja," Loki warned. "Do not go near him." His tone was like death, dripping with malice and the promise of punishment if she did not obey. But she did not care.

With all the purpose in the world, she strode right to Steve and bent down to undo his bonds. She bit her bottom lip, using her magic to help herself help him up. "Anja!" Loki commanded, but she paid him no heed.

"You promised me he would not be harmed," Anja said quietly, helping Steve down from the torture platform with her bare magic. He had a badly bruised right eye, his brow puffy and swollen. A cut was over his other eye, surely heading towards infection. As for the rest of his injuries, she did not want to think on them.

"I needed information... How dare you disobey me!" he hissed, standing in front of her before she could make it to the door.

"How dare you betray your word," she replied haughtily. Loki, for the first time in a long time, felt at a loss for words. This woman… his queen… was defying his orders directly in front of his men. And none other for one of his greatest enemies. Anger coursed through him. "Where are his rooms?" Anja said, slightly out of breath already. She knew in her condition she should not be aiding a half-dead wall of muscle to walk anywhere, but if she did not, who would?

*o*O*o*

Loki sat stewing in a large hot tub of water. Anger coursed through him as he though through what Anja had done to him today. She had gone against his direct orders in front of those that were his subjects. If he allowed her to be an exception, then who was to say that anyone might not question his authority?

He let out an icy exhale, his Johtun traits becoming quite prominent as his anger and the temperature rose. More steam than usual was coming off of the water as his icy limbs met the warmth.

He did not look up when Anja entered the bathroom. She was dressed in a simple green silk robe, her hair long and free from its usual braid. He did not speak as she went over to the sink and washed her face. Anja dried her face, setting the towel down by the sink as she turned to face Loki. She had returned from getting Steve situated just a half hour ago. Aric was already asleep and she had kissed her son goodnight just a few minutes ago.

"We both know we need to talk," Anja said finally, turning back to the mirror and applying a bit of lotion to her face.

"I have nothing to say to you at present," Loki replied evenly, maintaining a fixed gaze on the wall just to the left of Anja's head. Anja turned around again.

"Steve is a good man, Loki."

"You keep saying that, but I wonder if there is a larger reason why you do not want to let him go. He is mortal, Anja!"

Anja pressed her lips together, looking down at her robe's hem and fiddling with the strap that tied it closed. "You know why," she said softly.

"No, I do not think I do," Loki snapped after a moment. "You were with SHIELD for how long? How do I know that you did not develop feelings for him?"

Anja raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You think I am so fickle that I would give myself to a man I barely knew?" she whispered, a bit of anger lacing her words. "I think you keep forgetting that I am the one who helped you win this war, Loki. I was by your side the entire time. Not once did I question you, not once did I show any sign of hesitance. Once I told you I would aid you, I did. I defeated The Incredible Hulk for you and yet you doubt my loyalty."

Loki looked away from her once more, back at the spot behind her head on the wall that seemed to be so damned interesting. Anja looked at him, studying his face. She knew he knew she was right… But his pride would not let him admit it. And it was in that moment that she realized how broken he still was.

Her own anger was gone now, and she looked at the large tub of steaming water before her. It was crafted of black marble, situated in the corner of the room and large enough for ten people. With a sigh, she moved towards it, the cold tile of the bathroom floor heightening her senses.

Quietly, deliberately, she picked a bottle of lavender oil up from the side of the tub and poured it in. It was what she had always used back home… and she knew what it did to him.

Without a word, she untied her robe, turning away from Loki and letting the silk fall so her back was exposed to him before letting the rest fall to the floor. She could have sworn she heard his breath hitch at that, but when she turned back to look at him, his gaze was back at the wall.

She pursed her lips, stepping up to the tub and slipping down into the warm water on the side opposite of him. She could not lie. It felt good on her tired muscles. "Are we still going to fight over this?" Anja whispered, scooping a bit of water up into her hand and letting it coat her fingers with her powers. Sensually, she went about pouring a bit of lavender oil into her hand and started to trail it across her body. First her shoulders, her breasts…

His breath hitched again, and she took that as a sign that she was allowed to move over to him from her side of the tub.

She slipped over to him from the opposite side of the tub, slowly and carefully with a coy smile still plastered to her features. "Please don't be cross with me," she whispered, sitting right next to him in the hot water. She planted a chaste kiss on his shoulder. He kept his gaze focused on the wall in front of him as she spoke and she scooted even closer to him. "My King, I aim only to make you happy." She planted another kiss, slightly higher up on his shoulder, this time letting the warmth of her open mouth leave an impression on him. He was strangely cold, his Johtun senses regulating his body to the warmer temperatures of the bath. "But I am my own person."

Anja looped an arm through his before tentatively laying her head against his shoulder. She let a hand fall to the small bump on her belly, stroking it a bit. It was small still, and it wouldn't get in the way of what she had planned tonight. Loki's gaze flickered to where her hand was. Then an idea hit her.

She suppressed a smile as she glanced down at her belly… then proceeded to slide her hand downward. She took in a deep breath as her hand found its mark.

"Do you know who I am thinking of… right now, My- ah- King?" She smiled fully as his nostrils flared and the pulse in his throat jumped. Her head was still on his shoulder, so she could not see his face fully, but his sharp intake of air was enough to let her know she was affecting him. Absently, she realized she could see the reflection of his face in the mirror of the sink across from them. His eyes had darkened considerably… "Because I can assure you. It is not Captain Rogers…" she closed her eyes, waiting on him to make his move. "Loki…" she whispered his name, arching involuntarily. "I need you, My King…"

Loki couldn't take it anymore. As the last words fell from her lips he brought an arm around her and had sat her down in his lap. Anja shivered as he positioned her between his legs in the tub, long cold arms wrapping around her as he pulled her back against his chest.

"You are one unique woman, Anja of Vanaheim," he whispered in her hair. He brushed her long curls over her shoulder, letting them cascade over her breasts as the smooth skin of her shoulders and neck were exposed.

Anja was going to respond, but the feel of his lips on her shoulder was enough to silence her. She closed her eyes, taking his hands that had fallen to rest on her belly as she arched backwards. Every muscle in her body was tense and ready, his lips working agonizingly slow down the ridges of her back that were above the water line. She whimpered after a few moments of his lips on her back, rubbing her thighs together. He let out a growl in response, turning her around to face him in the tub.

"Only me," he whispered, going to work on the front of her throat. She let her head fall back, long hair reaching down to the waters. "That is all I ever want you to think about… Do you think the Captain would ever have you like this? Do you think he could keep up with you the way I do?"

"Captain who?" she whispered. "I am yours. You own me…Loki…"

He smiled into her skin, nipping at it playfully and grinning even wider when she jumped. "And you…" he planted a kiss at the base of her throat, travelling upward… "Give yourself… to me freely…"Anja gasped as he made it to just under her ear, nodding fervently as he supported the back of her head with one hand, the other wrapped around her waist and holding her against him. "You are mine," he growled again… "But not beneath me. Never beneath me."

Anja furrowed her brow, but she soon lost herself to the heat again as he worked on her throat once more. She couldn't' even tell where his lips were now. "I am your lover," she said quietly, a breathy sigh. "I cannot fathom my life without you. You have saved me." She knew exactly what to say to him, what to do. She knew what made him happy, what pleased him… and it had come to please her as well.

Gently, she reached down to grip him in the hot water, ignoring the icy feel of his abdomen and legs. She could feel him start to squirm as she kept up her ministrations, and she planted a kiss on his throat as his head dropped back.

Loki did not know how much more he could take of her dominance. He had always been the one to lead her, to do with her what he liked… this newfound display of control would not do…

In a movement as quick as lighting, he had her turned and sitting on the smooth ledge of the tub. The edge was just right in its thickness to support her and it moved right up to the wall so she could lean against it when the time came… He knew that she had been taken completely by surprise with such a movement. He was standing in the water now, pressing the length of his body against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laved her throat with his tongue.

"My King," she gasped out. He smiled into the skin of her neck, trailing his tongue against it before pulling away to meet her gaze.

"Yes?" he whispered, tilting his head to the side and licking his lips. He watched her shudder, partially from the cold and partially from the feel of him. "What do you want, My Queen?" He whispered that last part, leaning in to trail his nose from just under her ear to the crook of her neck… before planting a biting kiss where his trail ended. He smiled again as she let out a cry.

Anja squeezed her eyes shut as the fire from Loki's love bite was slowly put out by his tongue. "I want you," she whimpered, hand slipping back down to where it had been when this whole thing had started. He caught it just as it reached its mark, grabbing it and pinning it quickly to the marble of the wall behind her head.

"Do you?" he whispered darkly, the emerald of his eyes probing hers. She smiled a bit, laughing. "What?" he said in confusion, a bit of irritation swelling to see her coming out of such a strong bout of desire so quickly. She shook her head, wrapping her legs around his waist. He had all but forgotten that they were in the tub, and her ankles were dangling in the warm water. He cut her laughter short as he trailed a long fingered hand across her left clavicle to her breasts, down through the valley of the mounds of flesh… over the small bump that signified her pregnancy… and just to where he had caught her hand from touching moments before.

"Gods, Loki," she gasped, desire rekindling within her once more. Her offending hand was still in his iron grasp, pinned behind her and long forgotten. "Please…"

He chuckled darkly, looking down at where his hand was resting. "Is that where you need me?" he whispered.

Anja bit down on her lower lip, closing her eyes and nodding. He smiled, letting his hand slip farther down to her core. He circled her entrance for a moment, standing tall above her and watching the little changes in her facial expression as her pleasure and anticipation rose. Her eyes flew open when he slipped a finger inside of her and his lips began to trail the line his fingers had followed just moments before.

She felt his lips go down… down… Her eyes flew open as he dropped down in front of her and his mouth replaced where his fingers had been. "Loki," she gasped, fighting to retain her grasp on reality. He had wedged his shoulder between her legs, opening her to his onslaught as his hands went to grasp her waist. He was being wicked… so very, very wicked… She could feel so much, her powers alight with fire and passion. She felt so free and the was quickly proven as her subconscious latched onto the only tangible thing that was not Loki… and her eyes glowed silver as her climax approached. Water from the tub began to elevate, droplets forming like raindrops frozen in place around the pair of lovers.

Anja let out a gasp, water sloshing from the tub as she arched backwards. The streams that had risen from the warmth of the tub dispersed into small droplets of water, suspended in the air as Anja arched backwards, mirroring the feelings inside of her as her eyes closed She let out a small cry and her climax seized her. As she came back down, the water slipped back into the tub... and Loki pressed a soft kiss to her neck as she slipped down into his lap again.

*o*O*o*

He smiled again, pale lips pressing into her neck, nipping at the tender flesh again once she had recovered. "Are you ready?" he whispered, unable to hide his arousal. He had to have her now…

She raised a single eyebrow, looking down at him with a coy smile before she brought her hand back beneath the bubbles. "Yes…" she breathed, her head falling back. Loki wanted to die with that simple gesture, and his nostrils flared as he positioned her over himself.

Anja didn't cry out when he entered her. She was too breathless for that. As his arousal had grown in the heat, his body temperature had dropped. As he settled himself fully inside of her, she realized that his Johtun form had started to show, regulating his body temperature, no doubt.

She let out another gasp, the edges of his skin tinging a deep cerulean… she was not afraid though. She was more intrigued, gripping his shoulders tightly as he let out a groan. His eyes were rimmed in a glowing red as well… and when he let his mouth fall open she could see the smallest of fangs in his canine teeth- all traits of the Johtun bloodline.

She was not repulsed. She was not afraid. She ground down onto him, letting out a sigh as she kept eye contact with him. He had stopped suddenly when he had seen the blue of his hands, but she had kept going, running her hands over the runes of his chest lovingly.

"I love all that you are, Loki," she whispered, stilling for a moment. "All of you." She cupped his face in her hand. "Now…" she leant over, running her tongue over his throat. "Give me your sadness. Let me take away your pain."

He gasped again, and the growl that came after was not anything that she had heard from him before. "Anja," he said softly.

"That's right, Loki," she whispered, grinding into him again. "Just let it go… I am here with you and I love you." She rocked her hips against his once more.

And apparently that was all it took, because the next thing she knew she was facing away from him, hands bracing herself against the marble that she had been leaning against moments before. His presence behind her did not go unnoticed and she let out a cry as he entered her. He knew she did not particularly care for this way of making love, but in that moment she doubted she would have protested anything he tried to do to her. No, it was not fear, but her knowledge of his need to control, to maintain the balance that had been so thoroughly disrupted after his true heritage had been discovered… and the thin line of sanity he was walking even now after all he had accomplished.

His pace was brutal and fast as he pushed into her deep and hard. He had her back facing him, holding her body down with his as he bent her over even more in an attempt to go deeper. The red of his eyes was still there, and she could see the glow of them in her peripheral vision. "Come with me, Anja," he growled, his voice still abnormally gravelly. She was helpless beneath him, and at his command, her body unraveled beneath him. She could feel him still behind her, and she knew he was close as well. He arched backwards, letting out a feral growl as all of his true nature surfaced.

She wasn't prepared for the sinking of his teeth into her shoulder and the firm grip of claw-like fingers into her waist. She let out a cry, still pulsating around him as pleasure mixed with pain and her head dropped back to rest on his shoulder. Loki found his own, violent release inside of her, drowning in a state of animal-like urgency.

The taste of her blood in his mouth all that brought him back minutes later. It took him a minute to realize what he had done, and he pulled away from the deep mark he had left in her shoulder. He was filled with dread as he realized what he had done, how much he had let himself lose control with her. In seeking to dominate her… he had lost the very thing he had valued most… _control._

"Oh gods," he managed. He was still buried deep inside her warmth, his breath coming in ragged gasps to match her own as his skin turned back to its normal paleness. He pulled her up and away from the black marble of the tub, his true form slipping back under the alabaster of his usual complexion.

Anja's eyes were closed, but she opened them as he turned her back in his arms and sat down in the tub with her again. "Loki," she whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly as his breathing returned to normal. He brought a tentative hand down to the crescent shape wound on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he murmured, reaching for a small washcloth to staunch the bleeding on her shoulder.

Anja shrugged, wincing a bit as he wet the cloth and placed it to the broken skin. "I have encountered worse."

"No," he murmured. "I swore I would never… never hurt you again." He pulled her into his chest, tucking her head under his chin as both of their breathing eased.

"And you didn't," Anja replied, placing a tentative hand to the mark he had left. She closed her eyes, healing it so that it was not so deep, but still a reminder of him. "I love all that you are," she repeated, forcing him to meet her gaze. His eyes were still red, but they were slowly fading to green again as she sat in his arms. "And nothing you can do will ever change that."

* * *

_**AN: Well, I did warn you, didn't I? :P I was kind of scared to post this. I went back and forth on it for the longest time as to if I should do another fullblown sex scene, but the muse struck and I really wanted to experiment with Loki's dominant/frosty side (haha frost giant pun, get it? No? okay…) **_

_**Anywho. I feel all dirty now, but I hope you guys liked it! **_

_**-Sirius **_


	6. Chapter 6

Anja kept her eyes closed, nestled into Loki's bare chest long after the heat of the bath water had turned cool and their bodies had recovered. Loki was sitting with her in his lap like a child, cradling her head with one hand while his other wrapped around her waist to keep her pressed against him. His emerald gaze drifted over to the small clock on her vanity, and he realized that it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. He purposefully directed his gaze away from the wound he had left her with, trying and still failing to not feel like the monster he was.

As if she could read his thoughts, Anja shifted, pulling away from him and taking his hand. Without a word, she stood in the bathwater, pulling him to his feet before stepping out of the tub. Silently, she reached for the large towels that were by her vanity, wrapping one around herself before she brought one to him. Slowly, and with purpose, she walked back to him. As they stood toe to toe, she wrapped the towel around his arms, pulling him a bit closer to her before she systematically went about drying him off.

He stiffened at this act, at the idea that she thought he needed someone else to take care of him. In a swift movement, he took the towel from her grasp, stilling her hands in their path down his torso and wrapping the terry-cloth around his waist. She looked back from the marble of his chest to his eyes, biting down on her lower lip as he proceeded to wrap her in her own towel.

"I will take care of you if you let me, My King," she said quietly, realizing that he was massaging her arms through the thick cloth. Up and down, up and down. She could not deny it felt good. He was looking down at his hands, watching them carefully as he continued on in his massage. The only evidence that he had heard her was the subtle flaring of his nostrils at her words. She freed one of her arms, bringing a hand to rest at his face gently. "Loki."

She felt the warmth of his breath on her arm as he let out a long and lengthy exhale.

"Look at me, Loki," she said softly. She was able to retain the wince that stemmed from the sharp pain where he had bitten her a half hour ago. The wound protested against the movement of her skin.

His eyes fluttered closed, and he brought his own hand up to take hers at his face before he melted into her touch. His eyes finally opened after what felt like forever.

"I do not need to be taken care of," he said quietly, eyes opening again before he peered back down at her. "I am a god."

"And I am your wife," Anja replied back. She let her hand fall back to her side, stepping from his grasp and turning back to her robe. She knew they were not legally married, not according to the laws of Asgard or Midgard, in truth. Several days after the war had started, Loki had taken her out to a small clearing. He had taken her hand in his own and kissed it before locking their fingers together.

_"The only ones that matter know that we belong to one another." _

Those were the words he had said to her in the woods late at night before he had taken her again, and in truth that was all Anja had needed. She had never been one for pomp and circumstance anyway.

"Come to bed, My King," she said softly.

His eyes fluttered open again as he looked down at her, taking her in. "I really should get back to the affairs of the realm."

Anja shifted, pressing her lips together in a fine line. "Your Queen wishes you to be in bed with her though," Anja said softly, letting her hand fall down to rest on the small baby bump on her belly. "And so does your child." She looked back at him, letting an easy smile cross her features as she realized he was looking at the mark on her shoulder again. "I would not ask you to join me if I did not wish it," Anja said, taking his face in her hand again. "I do not fear you, Loki."

He blinked once, licking his lips before meeting her gaze and nodding. With a wave of her hand, she had her usual white night gown on and he in his sleep trousers.

They stepped through the bathroom doors together, her arm wrapped about his waist as they made it to the king size bed. She reached down deliberately, turning the comforter down. Loki looked to her, climbing in as she indicated for him to do so.

"Let me do something for you," she whispered in his ear, moving to join him on the bed. He studied her from his place beside her before nodding his assent. "Lay on your front," she whispered, kissing the outer shell of his ear.

He arched an eyebrow, but obliged as he slipped down to rest his head on the pillow and turned over to his stomach. She bit down on her lower lip, building up the nerve to move before she actually did so.

She straddled him, sitting on the backs of his thighs before leaning over to press her hands to the sinewy muscles of his back. She let her long fingers stretch out over the alabaster flesh, shifting her weight a bit again to get a better angle. Gently, she pressed down on the outside of his shoulder blades with the heels of her hands, working down, down, down, until she made it to his lower back. He really was a sight… So much strength concealed by long lean muscles…

She did not give up in her attack until she heard him sigh and his head relaxed completely into the pillow. She tried not to cringe at the almost hard knots that had worked their way into his shoulders as her fingers ran up his spine again and she went to work on the tops of his shoulders. Had it really been so long since he had been shown this form of affection? They had lain together many times since she had joined him, and yet this was different by other means, something that she could do for him without such carnal acts.

She kept working, moving, pleasuring him in a way she was quite certain he had not experienced for quite some time. So when he spoke several minutes later, she was taken quite off guard.

"Harder."

Her eyes widened as she realized that he wasn't asleep. "Harder, My King?" she said quietly. "I am already-"

"Harder, Anja."

Anja bit down on her lower lip, unsure of how to continue.

"Hit me."

Okay, was she dreaming? Had she fallen asleep into some perverse dream world?

"Anja," Loki said shifting a bit beneath her. "Hit me."

She bit down on her lower lip, brow furrowing as she raised her fist up… and let it come down to pound the very center of his back. The moment her fist met his flesh, a groan slipped from his lips. "Again." Anja hesitated once more until he said it again, sharper this time. "Again," he hissed into the pillow.

Her fists hit against him like waves upon the shore. Over and over again she laid into the muscle of his back until it turned red in the areas her hands had met his flesh.

It was only a few minutes later that she realized she was crying. Tears were streaming down her face unhindered until everything gave out and she fell into him, bending down and resting her forehead in between his shoulder blades. Her hands had come to rest on the tops of his shoulders and tears streamed from her already glowing eyes.

Her tears fell freely on his back, and Loki realized that she had given all she could to him that night. But his point had been proven tenfold. He was a monster, one that deserved to be treated as she had just done. Gently, he raised an arm up, letting her slide down into the covers next to him in the bed. "Shhhhh," he said soothingly, running a hand through her still damp hair and tucking a lock behind her ear. He was on his side now, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into him.

"Why, Loki?" she sobbed openly, resting her forehead on his sternum. The cool sheets of the bed welcomed him as he slipped beneath the covers with her.

"Because darkness does that to people, My Queen." Anja bit down on her lower lip, her face contorting with a range of emotions.

"Why did you… I was trying to please you."

Loki looked back at her, emerald fire burning into her. "You did, Anja. I am not a good man, not whole. Is it not fitting that you should treat me as such?"

Anja let her hand fall to rest on his neck, eyes squeezing shut as she buried her face in his chest again. "I do not think you are a bad man," she said quietly. "And no one deserves to be beaten."

Loki pulled her in even closer. "But I was beaten," he said finally, holding her against him if only to keep from meeting her gaze.

Anja's eyes snapped open at that, realizing that the barrier he had put up from her since he had fallen to Midgard had been lowered considerably. "When?" she whispered.

Loki pressed his lips together in a fine line, rolling back to lay on his back as he looked up at the ceiling. Anja remained at his side, her head resting on her own pillow as she pulled away.

"When the Chitauri… when I first came to my benefactors, I had to pass a series of tests to prove my… loyalties."

Anja bit down on her lower lip, watching him carefully.

"I had to show them that my only goal was to retake the Tesseract for them. I had to prove that I was worthy, that I felt nothing but the need for revenge."

Anja bit down on her lower lip, something stinging in the back of her mind.

"They tortured me, showed me things…" he trailed off, hands coming to rest on his chest as he stopped speaking. Anja looked back at him, waiting on him to continue. "I was nothing but a shade in those moments," he said quietly. "They even… they even tried to make me forget about you."

Anja bit down on her lower lip, realizing how far he had truly sunk. "And did you?" she whispered, half hoping he would not answer her… for she knew it in her very bones, always _had_ known it.

He turned his head to look at her. He could not lie to her. She was the one person he had never been able to lie to. "In the beginning… Yes."

A small hurt expression flashed through her gaze at that and he could not help the small smirk that crossed his lips. But it was not from humor. No, this was from something deeper.

"Now you see how far I fell, how much of a wretch I truly am."

Anja closed her eyes, shaking her head as she let her own head fall back to look at the ceiling. "I never asked you to… remember me through those times," she said softly. "And despite what my head says, my heart cannot fault you. That seems to be a common theme with me when it comes to you," she admitted, trailing a hand down his arm to take his own hand. "I decided a long time ago that there are qualities about people that fate simply does not let us decide." She turned her head to meet his gaze again, studying him. "My love for you is one of mine," she said finally.

The tension in his face lifted slightly at that and she continued.

"There have been many times when the sensible thing would have been to stop loving you, to go back to the book-loving girl that I was before we even met." She paused for a moment, trying to steady herself. "But gods help me, Loki. I love you too much to leave you be." She stopped, looking him in the eye and waiting on him to say something. When he didn't, she kept going. "I think our union was meant to be long before we met one another, before either one of us could have any say in the matter."

Loki was silent for a long time, emerald gaze looking up at the ceiling.

"I do not deserve you," he said finally, shaking his head. Anja pursed her lips. "I realize I am not a good man, My Love."

"And I realize that you are _my man_. If I had wanted someone with all brawn and no potential for me to relate to I would be out there fighting for a hopeless freedom with the Avengers and Captain Rogers. But I chose you," she replied with a smile. "That is all you ever need to worry about. You yourself told me that there are no more rules but the ones we choose to create. Make this world better, Loki. Make me proud with what you are doing now."

He turned to face her in the bed, bringing her into an embrace before she could blink. "Thank you, Anja," he whispered, and she closed her eyes as she felt his lips in her hair.

*o*O*o*

Anja woke up the next morning curled up in the sheets of her bed. It was still dark out, and she strained to see through the darkness. She felt around, realizing that Loki was not in the bed with her anymore, and she let out a small sigh as she looked past the doors that led out to their verandah. Loki was standing there, clad in a simple green undershirt and his trousers, gazing up at the moon.

She slipped out of the bed, letting a hand rest at her belly as she made her way out to him.

"My King," she said softly, coming to stand by him. He turned his head to look back at her.

"You'll catch your death out here, Anja," he said after a moment. It was quite chilly now that she thought about it, and she wrapped her robe around her a bit more. Small white flecks fell from the sky, sticking to her hair for a moment before she realized it was snowing. She looked back to Loki and realized that he was barefoot against the tile of the balcony. Of course he wouldn't feel the cold…

"Why are you not in bed? It is only four in the morning."

Loki raised an eyebrow, looking down as he took her hand in his own. "I was thinking," he replied.

"About what?" she said softly.

He met her gaze, and now that she was closer to him she could make out the dark circles under his eyes. "I think you do need to go speak with the good captain."

Anja started at that, meeting Loki's gaze once more. "Wh-"

She was cut off as he produced a small, wand-like device, something she soon found to be a syringe. A glowing blue liquid was in the glass of the vial and she let out a gasp as she realized she was looking at a concentrated solution of the Tesseract's magic.

"I believe the Captain and I will be able to come to an arrangement after all," Loki replied, handing the syringe off to her. "But I need your help in gaining control of his mind first, My Skylark."

* * *

_**Okay! So I'm glad I was able to get SOMETHING written for this. Hopefully y'all liked it! It was really slow, but I kind of needed to work out some plot kinks here and there (like why Anja is so weak around him sometimes) :P **_

_**More to come. Steve'll be back next chappie… and a whole lot of dark!Anja angst. **_

_**-Sirius**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shorter chapter than usual, but I wanted to update. Just a heads up!**_

* * *

Anja's silver eyes widened a bit as she looked down at the syringe Loki was holding out to her. she pressed her lips together in a fine line, crossing her arms and shaking her head as she looked back up to Loki.

If she hadn't known him so well, she would have missed the bit of irritation that flashed through the dark emerald of his eyes. As it was, she was just able to detect his annoyance before it was carefully concealed behind a patient mask.

"It is the only way to save him," he said quietly, his voice barely a growl. He tilted his head to the side, watching her as she shivered from the cold. In her condition she needed to be inside with the warmth, but he would not let her leave until she gave him a proper answer.

"You ask me to do something I am not capable of," she said quietly, the glowing blue of the serum reflecting in her own silver eyes.

"I think you are more than capable," he whispered. "I have seen it, Anja. I know you are capable of doing this. I would not ask it of you, but he needs to be relaxed for the serum to take hold and release its full effects."

"And you think I am the key to that."

Loki nodded once. "If I do not gain what I need from him, Anja, I will kill him. He is too much of a threat to all we have worked for. I have you and the children to think of so do not ask me to show mercy to one who would bring destruction down upon my house. This is the only compromise I can give you. He will be our slave, but he will be alive."

Anja chewed on her lower lip, but she did not fight him as he slipped a hand down to take her own trembling one and forced the syringe into her palm. She did not fight him, despite what her conscience was screaming at her. Her conscience was something she had long lost track of, so why was it bothering her now?

"Will it hurt him?" she whispered.

Loki met her eyes before shaking his head. "It will be painless. His powers and overall strength make it impossible for me to take over his mind with my scepter." He studied her carefully, licking his lips before continuing. "But this will enable us to use him for our own means."

A tear pricked in Anja's eyes. Why in Valhalla did Rogers have to be her weak link when it came to the humans? But as strong for her affection was for Steve, her love for Loki and the life he had fought to give her was stronger.

"When?" she whispered.

Loki pursed his lips, making eye contact with her once more as a spider-like hand slipped down to rest on her slightly swollen belly. "You said he will not harm you?" he asked looking down at where his hand rested before cutting his eyes up to hers once more.

Anja shook her head, remembering how he had acted when she had helped him to his quarters. "No."

Loki nodded. "Then now."

Anja's gaze went even wider. "What shall I tell him? Loki…" Her heart was hurting. She did not want any part of this. For the first time since Midgard had fallen, she found herself to be unhappy.

Loki studied her for a moment, leaning back against the railing so he was not invading her space. "What would you think to tell him?"

"I can… I can tell him this is for the pain."

The chuckle that fell from Loki's lips was completely unexpected and Anja looked up quickly to her husband. The innocence of her lie struck him right in the heart. How simple, how… childlike. It would not fool the super soldier any more than it would another person.

"Do what you must, Anja," Loki whispered. "I trust your judgment. But we need the information as soon as possible… and it may be wise to keep the syringe out of his sight until you have to use it."

Anja swallowed once.

"Now," Loki whispered. "Show me the dark goddess who aided me in battle, the woman who you become when the darkness takes you. That is your strength in matters such as this, My Love. Say what you must, it shall not bother me."

Anja nodded, looking down at the syringe.

"We will find the rest of the resistance. And you will help me crush them," he whispered. "I have the utmost faith in you." Anja shivered again, and though Loki knew it was not from the cold, he wrapped an arm around her to usher her back inside. "Get dressed. I'll have Rogers woken and readied."

*o*O*o*

"My Lord, he is awake."

Loki looked to one of his human minions, nodding silently as he turned to look at the screen that the small camera installed in the holding cell fed to. "Very well," Loki murmured. "Let her go in."

A buzzer in the small microphone Loki had in his ear indicated that the door to Rogers' cell had opened and moments later he was able to make out the slim form of his wife entering the cell.

*o*O*o*

Anja took in a deep breath, walking through the door that led to the holding cell. Steve was sitting on a bench, looking a little worse for wear. She had done her best to clean his wounds the night before, but there was little she could do for the inky bruises that covered his once handsome face.

She had dressed in a blue Midgardian dress, simple and stylish with a white sweater on over the sleeveless dress. She thought it may ease Steve a bit to realize that she was in clothes of his own realm.

"Captain," she breathed, slipping into her role perfectly.

She looked down at him as he looked up at her, neither speaking for a moment before he looked back down at the ground.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"I've been better," Steve said shortly. "It's not every day that I get beaten to the point of death."

Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line. "I am sorry. For everything."

"Not as sorry as I am," Steve replied tersely. He was most definitely not relaxed. Anja looked down, letting her hand fall to rest on the bump of her belly. She didn't realize that Steve had even noticed the habit until he spoke. "So you… You're pregnant again."

Anja looked down, nodding. "Three months."

"Ah," Steve said quietly, studying the tips of his fingers as he steepled them. He rested his elbows on his knees, deliberating.

_"Get this over with, Anja…" _

Anja blinked through the message Loki had sent to her as her husband's voice filled her head.

"So are you… Are you happy? Safe?" There was genuine concern in Steve's voice, and Anja felt even more treacherous as the gravity of the situation pressed in around her. She did not speak for a full moment, as if she were thinking. "Anja?"

Anja looked back up to him, shaking her head. "Oh, Captain Rogers," she said, even though to her own ears she sounded so false. "I am terrified." She was whispering, as if afraid Loki would overhear her. And, like the kind soul he was, Anja could see the blue of the mortal captain's eyes soften. The tears that formed in her eyes were not fake as she realized she would never see that same blue ever again.

Steve pursed his lips, studying her. "What do you have to be afraid of?"

Anja fought the urge to roll her eyes. She just wanted this to be over with. "I live with a monster," she whispered, an idea hitting her. She looked down at the white sweater, and the patch that was covering the wound Loki had left her with. It was still fresh and, despite what she had tried to convince herself of, quite ghastly. Bits of frostbite from his lips surrounded the wound, and they were dark blue like his skin had been. She made sure she had Steve's attention before letting the hem of her sweater fall down her shoulder a bit to expose the mark.

The gasp that left Steve's lips was what she had been expecting and she slowly rolled the hem sweater back up over her shoulder. "What kind of pompous ass-"

Anja put a hand up to stop Steve's words, knowing he would only pay for them later. "I understand what it means to be ruled," she whispered. "Do you know how hard it is to watch the man I love do such horrible things?" The words were like ash in her mouth, things she would never say and things that weren't true. But the manipulations seemed to be working on Rogers and she inhaled slowly as his gaze softened. "To be at the disposal of a lover who would leave you with this?" She looked down at her now covered shoulder sadly.

As quickly as Steve's injuries would allow, he was on his feet and moving towards her. Before she knew it, big strong arms were wrapping around her waist and pulling her into the chest of the owner.

"I'm sorry, Anja," Steve whispered. "I knew what he told me wasn't true."

Anja closed her eyes, squeezing them shut tightly as she let Steve think he was comforting her. His arms weren't nearly as overbearing as she had imagined they would be, and she bit down on her lower lip as his left arm pressed against the wound Loki had left her with. The pain only showed how different Steve was compared to Loki.

_"Do you think he could keep up with you the way I do?..." _

Loki's words from just hours before came back to her in an intense wave and she let out an overdramatic sob into Steve's tattered uniform. Her hand at her side began to form a sort of motion, and before she knew it she had the syringe firmly in her hand, summoned with her powers.

"No," she whispered, raising the syringe over his head. "I am sorry."

Before she could stop herself, she brought the needle down into Steve's neck, letting the vial drain into his bloodstream.

*o*O*o*

Anja stood in the corner of the cell, watching as a team of specialists under Loki's control came in to lug Steve's unconscious body away. True tears were streaming down her cheeks now, and Loki's dark form slipped into the room as he oversaw the men that would be taking Steve down to the labs to ensure the serum took.

"You may have a future on the stage, My Queen," Loki said softly, emerald gaze cutting to her small form. "Quite a stunning performance. Perhaps we shall start calling you the Silvertongue as well." She refused to look up at him as he walked over to her. "Anja."

She tapped her foot lightly, realizing that she was so very tired.

"Look at me," he whispered. Anja looked at him only when his hand shot under her chin and raised her head to meet his gaze. "You did your job well."

"And yet I feel empty," she said quietly. Guilt rocketed through her.

Loki tilted his head to the side, a smirk stretching his features. "I can fix that later on today if you wish it, My Darling. Perhaps somewhere private-"

"I don't want that right now," she said, taking his hand gently as she stopped it in the rather suggestive track it had taken. She silently thanked the Norns that the mortals were gone now, heading doing the hall. "I need… to be alone."

She hadn't had the need for that since she had joined Loki. Her own form of private time to think had seemed silly. But only now did she realize she had found it silly because she hadn't wanted to face what looked back at her in the mirror when she was alone.

Evil had taken up house within her, and she needed time alone to work through her fears. She didn't know what she would find, but something needed to give. These emotions were too much to bear.

She looked back to Loki once before releasing his hand, leaving him alone and confused in the holding cell.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I'm not entirely sure how much I liked this update. Just to clarify, Anja was playing Steve the whole time. What she said was not her true thoughts about her relationship with Loki. She is not a flaky, back-and-forth, doesn't-know-what-she-wants character. I promise. It was all a means to the end of the chapter. **_

_**This is about to get a bit darker in theme. The big smut scenes should be over with unless someone just wants another, but I don't want to be one of THOSE authors that depends on it to fill updates. :P **_

_**-Sirius **_


	8. Chapter 8

Anja took in a deep breath, closing her eyes in the dark of her room. She was sitting perched up at the end of her and Loki's bed, feet crossed at the ankles as she tried to focus on keeping her emotions in check. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon in the distance, and her silver gaze opened as it rose higher in the sky and a sliver slipped through the gossamer curtains of the doors that led to the verandah. She had been isolated for a whole of twenty four hours, locked away in her and Loki's rooms. She hadn't even eaten… and Loki hadn't come to her.

Steve had deserved better than that. There was no doubt in her mind. He had been a good man, one that deserved the freedom that he had been the very embodiment of.

She closed her eyes again.

Loki had left her alone for the time she had needed, and despite the fact that she knew she had pleased him, she also felt horrible about the whole thing. How could she claim to be a good mother when she had betrayed the one mortal that had ever been kind to her? How could she look Aric in the eye and tell him of how she and Loki had taken control of this realm?

She didn't know how long she sat there unmoving, but it was not Aric's cries that broke her guilt ridden thoughts once the sun had risen even higher in the sky.

The soft sound of the bedroom door opening and closing was what caught her attention.

"Anja."

Loki…

She closed her eyes, pressing her lips in a taught little line as she felt a wave of nausea build up inside of her. She was unsure if it was from her own actions or if her hormones from the baby were bothering her. At that point, it may have been both.

She could feel him moving closer to the bed and she kept her gaze on the horizon as the weight of another body slipped down on the mattress next to her.

"Have you even moved since you've been in here?" She didn't speak, merely keeping her gaze ahead. Loki licked his own lips, obviously unknowing of how to speak with her.

It may have been a quarter of an hour before he spoke again.

"My darling, I worry for you."

Anja shifted in her seat uncomfortably, biting down on her lower lip.

"I understand that this is not something that is… natural to you or even remotely in your nature. Believe me, I think I realize that more than anyone else. You never were a liar."

Anja squeezed her eyes shut even tighter at that, shaking her head. Her eyes snapped open again when Loki's fingers slipped over to take hers.

"Never doubt that I appreciate you for what you have done," Loki murmured. "You are a strong one, Anja. I believe it."

Anja felt her mouth drop open a bit, silver gaze wide as she looked back at her husband. When she finally spoke, her voice cracked ever so slightly.

"I am a murderer," she whispered. "And a liar."

"No," Loki said quickly. "No. You are my queen. You have done what you needed to help me retain power."

Anja shook her head, removing her hand from his grasp and placing it in her lap gingerly. "I am hardly fit to be a mother."

"That is not true and you know it. Aric is fine, My Love."

"Then why have I not been able to feel like I can hold him? I am not a good woman anymore, Loki!" She looked back at her husband, biting down on her lower lip again.

Loki inhaled at that. He knew the feelings she was going through. Quite well, in fact. "Is there nothing I can say to make you see that is not true?" Loki whispered.

Anja closed her eyes again, leaning over to rest her head in her hands. "You… I…" she trailed off again, unkempt dark curls falling over her face. "Is Steve alright?"

Loki's nostrils flared at that, but he held his tongue. "He is still under sedation. I have not been able to speak with him yet. The chemicals are working though. I promise you that when he wakes he will remember nothing. He will be our servant just as the Hawk and professor were."

"And as for the rest of the Avengers?"

Loki's jaw clinched again, reaching out for her as she looked back at him. He took her hand, trailing his lips across it tenderly before speaking. "We will find them in time. There are only so many places to hide and our armies are forces to be reckoned with."

Anja nodded, licking her cracked lips again. She knew she needed to eat… and Loki seemed to realize it as well.

"Come down to eat breakfast with me," he said softly. "You are eating for two now, after all. You need to think of the child, if not yourself."

Anja closed her eyes again, but a tiny smile broke across her lips as she looked down to where Loki had placed a hand on her stomach. She fought a small bout of nausea as it rose up inside her again, swallowing hard before nodding her agreement.

Loki extended a hand to her, helping her up from the bed. He reached for her robe, wrapping it around her shoulders before he kissed her temple gently.

*o*O*o*

"Mamama….ma…Maaa!"

Anja couldn't help but smile down at her son as he jumped up and down at his place in her lap. The royal family was sitting at the dinner table, Anja sipping a cup of tea when Aric would allow her to. The child in her arms was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and she knew her love for him would never go away. It had been several days since she had started eating again, and she had found that Aric's presence had been a significant source of strength for her. Even if she hated herself, she would love this child. And the one growing within her. They belonged to her, part of her. Life without them at this point… seemed as pointless as life without her husband.

"What Aric?" she cooed with a soft smile, squeezing her eyes shut playfully as he brought his hands up to her left eye, small baby hand poking into it without causing any harm, but still quite obviously there.

"Eye," he said with a little grin. She was able to make out the outline of yet another tooth coming in in the front of his mouth. "Eye," he said a bit more pointedly, reaching up to her face again.

Anja smiled, letting her own hands come up to take his. "Yes, darling," she said quietly. "That is an eye. Can you tell me where your eye is?"

She could see Loki across the table out of the corner of her eye, his own meal hardly touched and long hair slightly unkempt as he watched them. Aric was pointing to his own eye at that point, waiting on her to praise him.

"EYE!" he said shrieked at the top of his voice as he tried to regain his mother's attention and placed a hand over his own emerald eye.

Anja looked from Loki back to their son with a smile on her face. "You are so smart," Anja whispered. She knew the child could hardly understand her, but in a way, she knew her praise registered with him.

"Anja."

She looked up swiftly at that, peering back at Loki.

"You need to eat something."

She pursed her lips at that, nodding as she reached for a bit of bread. It was rather difficult with the small bump in her belly and the child in her arms to reach her plate though…

Loki seemed to notice her predicament. "Mortal," Loki called over Anja's shoulder. Her brow furrowed as she looked in the direction that Loki had. Amy, Aric's nursemaid, was coming up to the table. Her eyes glowed an icy blue, and Anja bit her lower lip as she turned back to the table. "You may take the prince now," Loki said. "Queen Anja needs to eat."

Amy bowed, the pixie cut of her hair bouncing a bit as she reached for the child. Aric seemed to protest for a moment, pale face flushing and green eyes tearing up. "Mamamama…" Aric whimpered.

Anja looked back at him, taking his hand as he tried to dive out of Amy's grip. "You go play with the mortal, Aric," Anja said with a smile. "I'll find you later this evening."

Aric sniffled a bit more, whining as Amy bowed and turned to leave the room.

"Make sure he is bathed at the proper time tonight," Anja said quickly, stopping the young mortal in her tracks. "Please."

Amy nodded, curtsying as best she could with the child on her hip.

"I don't think it was necessary to send Aric away," Anja said quietly, sipping on the water goblet in front of her. "He could have remained with us."

Loki studied her for a moment, steepling his fingers as he peered back at her over the tops of them. "I needed to talk with you," he said after a moment. "Alone."

Anja swallowed. Had she done something wrong?

It was another moment before Loki started to speak again. "I am needed across the Atlantic. There has been a development with the up-keeping of control in a few of the work camps."

Anja sat in her seat, nodding. "When do I need to be ready to leave by?"

Loki cut his gaze to her again. "You do not need to worry about this, Darling. I can handle it on my own. But I had other matters I needed to tend to with you."

"What my king wishes, I will do my best to serve," she replied quietly.

Loki ignored the thrill that shot through him to hear her address him in such a manner. But now was not the time for that. Now was the time to be serious. He needed to speak with her about the plans he had been able to extract from the now mind controlled Captain Rogers. Loki pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side. "What if I told you that there have been plans made by the rebels to kidnap Aric?"

Anja's eyes went wide at that as she stared back at Loki. "What…"

"Your work with Captain Rogers proved to be most lucrative," Loki whispered back. "I was able to gain the necessary information regarding the plans they had been making to strike against us. Taking away our son was one idea that the bastards had, though it was never a favorite of theirs. It is something that the captain had obviously thought on enough to deem important to tell me in my debriefing of him."

Anja blinked, panic filling her. "Where is Aric now?" she whispered. "Where did Amy take him?"

"He is safe," Loki replied. "I have seen to that. His security has been doubled."

Anja's heart was fluttering. Captain Rogers knew of this… He had been planning on helping the rebels to kidnap an innocent child…

"I want Aric in our chambers with us tonight," Loki said softly. "I will have his crib brought in-"

He stopped talking as he realized that Anja's irises had taken up a glowing silver.

Loki tilted his head to the side. "As much as I welcome that side of your abilities, My Darling, it is hardly necessary. Aric is safe. The nursemaid is under my cont-"

"If something happens to him…" she cut Loki off, only to trail off again as her horror seized her.

Loki got up and sidestepped the table. He was upon her in a matter of seconds, long pale fingers coming to cup her cheeks in each of his hands. "Nothing will," he said. "You have my word."

"How long will you be gone?" Anja murmured, fighting the tears in her eyes. The child within her was not helping her to be strong in this matter. She doubted she would feel secure until she had her baby boy in her arms once again.

"A week," Loki replied. "It is not my first choice to leave you, especially after…" he trailed off, referring to break down she had encountered not a week before. "But security will be doubled until I return. You and Aric will be safe. I fear that traveling via magic would be too dangerous for you and the child at this point."

Anja licked her lips, looking down as she let her face slip from Loki's grasp. She wasn't going to see him for a _week_.

He slipped down on his knees in front of her to meet her gaze. "I will not leave you unattended," he said softly. "If it makes you feel better I will have the Chitauri guard doubled around the palace wall. No one shall get in or out until I return."

"Promise me," she murmured.

"What?"

"Promise me that all will be well."

Loki tilted his head to the side at that, reaching up to wipe a tear that she had allowed to fall freely from the corner of her eye. "I promise," he whispered.

Then he kissed her. Not a hungry or passionate kiss, but one that told her that he was going to protect her, that everything would be okay.

And, like the fool that she was, she believed him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Shout out to my anon reviewer Jesse for keeping me on my toes with this! Thanks ;D And as always, I want to thank every one of my reviewers/readers. Without you guys, I highly doubt I would have as much fun writing for this pairing. So… thanks :D**_

* * *

"Mama!" Aric let out a happy shriek as Anja scooped him up in her arms. She smiled down at her son, letting her forehead rest on his as he latched onto a lock of her hair. Despite the small bump in her belly, she was still able to lift her baby boy and for that, she was grateful.

"Anja?"

She looked from where she was standing with Aric on the verandah, silver eyes searching for where her husband's voice was coming from. Aric let out a happy coo as his father emerged from the royal bedchambers… and Anja fought the strong bout of desire that coiled in her swollen belly as she realized Loki was dressed in his full armor.

It was shined and polished, ready for his travel to the European continent of Midgard. That single thought was enough to dampen her spirits considerably.

"Good morning," she said with a smile, situating Aric on her hip as he started to squirm in her grasp. Loki smiled softly at his son as Anja gave in and set the boy down. Aric's legs were still unsteady, but he had learned to walk not long ago.

"Dadadada…" he babbled, crossing the short distance towards his father in a matter of seconds. He stumbled a bit as he reached the midpoint of his destination, and settled for falling into a crawl before he reached Loki's boots.

Even the trickster could not deny the warmth that spread through him to see his son showing him such affection and he bent down to pick Aric up.

"Cow," Aric said with a happy grin, reaching up as far as he could to grab the horns of Loki's helmet. "Says Mooooo!" Aric squealed, looking back to his mother for approval as he threw his hands in the air. Loki's mouth made a strange expression before the child in his arms turned back to look at him.

Anja fought the urge to laugh as Aric poked fun at Loki's armor. "Cow say moo," Aric said a bit more clearly.

Loki glanced at Anja, clearly unsure of how to respond. She looked at her son once more before nodding and mouthing 'mooo.'

"Dada. Cow say moo!"

"Moo?" Loki said finally, and Aric let out a giggle before throwing his arms around Loki's neck. "Dada, you be gone long?" Aric said, green eyes wide as he looked at Loki.

Loki let out a huff of a laugh at that. "I'll be back just as soon as this issue is settled, Son," he said with a grin as Anja walked up to the two of them. "Then you and Mother and I will be going somewhere fun for a while." He glanced back at his wife, a bit of worry still etched in the back of his brain as he took her in. The circles under her eyes were not as dark as they had been, and she had put on the slightest bit of weight over the past few days, something that had Loki feeling much more relieved. He himself had been losing sleep over the idea of leaving her in such a vulnerable position.

"Father won't be gone long, Darling," she said, taking her son's hand in her own and kissing its palm.

Aric studied his mother for the briefest time before he looked back at Loki. The morning air was quite humid, and Anja found herself wanting to head indoors all too soon. Her back was starting to hurt. Aric's attention had been grabbed by something in their bedroom, and Loki put the baby down as he all but threw himself out of his father's arms.

"Cow?" Loki whispered into the top of Anja's head as he planted a kiss there. "Really?"

Anja's lips stretched into a small smile as she took his arm. "I did not teach him that one," she whispered back, leaning up to kiss his cheek. She was dressed in her nightgown still, having woken and not felt the need to change right away since Aric had stayed the night in their chambers.

Loki laughed as he brought an arm around her waist. He looked through the double doors of their chambers to Aric, lips pressed into a fine line. The child was using the edge of the bed to hold himself up, bouncing up and down as he latched onto the canopy of his parents' bed.

"You are certain you will be fine?" he asked, looking back at her stoically. "If anything happens, all you need to do is say my name and I will be here within minutes."

Anja nodded. "But nothing will happen, right?" she whispered.

Loki nodded, cupping her face in his hand. "I have security details lining the perimeter. The Chitauri guards are stationed in the throne room and anywhere there is a hole in defense."

Anja nodded, smiling slightly before leaning up to kiss Loki square on the lips. She brought her arms around his shoulders, hooking her hands behind his neck as he deepened the kiss. When they pulled away moments later, they were both breathless. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" he whispered to her as he brushed his nose against hers. She opened her eyes wide as she realized she could feel his hard length already pressing into her through the harsh material of his armor…

"Come back safely and you can," she whispered as he let his lips trail lightly over her jaw. Anja shivered, but she jumped sky high when Aric let out a shriek at the pair of them. Loki pulled away from his wife as he looked to his son once more. "He must be practicing his attempts to ensure that this child is the only sibling he'll ever get," Anja teased. Her husband looked down to her at that, arching an eyebrow as he let a hand splay on her abdomen.

"Stay safe, My Sweetheart," he said, kissing her chastely on the forehead. "And know that I will be seeing you the moment I can."

Anja nodded, smiling at him once more before he went to kiss his son goodbye.

*o*O*o*

Boom!

Anja's eye flew open as the echoing blast of a bomb shook the structure of the building. A quick glance at the clock on her bedside told her that it was far too early for military drills. Gods, it was only two in the morning here!

The next blast was far closer, and had her on her feet in an instant. Aric was standing in his crib, propped up and green eyes wide as he cried for his mother. She barely had the chance to look back at the barren four poster bed before she made it to Aric's crib.

"Tis alright, Darling," she said in hushed tones, but her words were quickly disproven as another resounding boom hit even closer to her quarters. This time though… this time the clamor was not that of a Midgardian origin.

Her head shot up at the sound of someone knocking at the door, and with a wave of her magic, she had a dagger of ice formulated around her fingers and Aric supported with her other hand. Steve's aura penetrated her senses and she knew it was him on the other side of the door long before she gained the courage to open it.

"My queen?" the super soldier said when she opened the door to look at him. his eyes were still a startling blue, his red white and blue uniform replaced with that Loki's house colors.

"What is it?" she managed, trying hard not to feel guilt at seeing him in such a submissive state.

"The palace is under attack. The rebels have… the rebels are here," he said finally. "They've got Stark and all the other Avengers with them."

Anja squeezed her eyes shut tightly, shaking her head. "No. They can't be here. Are we in danger? How many are there?"

Steve bit his lower lip, shaking his head. "There weren't that many left, My Queen. King Loki has the entire place heavily guarded. You and Prince Aric should be-"

The mortal captain was cut off as a blast propelled him away from the door of Anja's chambers from somewhere down the hall. Through the bit of dust from the impact of Steve's body, she could make out the glowing blue circle of Iron Man's chest plate. In a whirl, she slammed the door of her chambers shut quickly, using an enchantment to hold it steady. No one was getting in here, no matter what it took.

Her magic was stronger than this meager force of humans combined. Didn't they already know that?

"Mama, I want-" Aric hiccupped through his cries. "Father." He buried his face in her neck as sobs wracked his small frame.

"Shhh," Anja said softly. "I know, darling. I know. They're only mortals though. Father's army will drive them back eventually." She made her way towards the couch in front of the fire, catching a bit of her glowing irises in the mirror over the mantle of the fireplace. No, she couldn't afford to lose control while she had Loki's child in her belly. The large amount of magic she had used on the door of their chambers had seemed to already have taken a tremendous stress on her body.

"Loki," she said quietly, remembering that she was to call him if she needed aid while he wasn't there.

She jumped as the sound of something harsh and metallic hit against the enchantment of her door. She blinked hard as Aric screamed even louder into Anja's nightgown.

Then realization struck her like lightning.

Oh gods… He wasn't supposed to be here anymore! Loki had sent him back to Asgard… hadn't he?

She set Aric down despite his protests, standing square in front of him as another sounding thud of Mjilnor hit against the doors of her chambers. Dark magic zapped around her fingers, but in her weakened state… There was little chance she'd be able to fight Thor, let alone bring herself to.

With the last crash against the door, Anja summoned a bubble as a shield of sorts. A few rebels stormed inside the room, and she had them dead on their backs with a flick of her wrist. Thor's figure lunged inside a few heartbeats later, head swinging to and fro before his gaze landed on Anja. The fight in his eyes vanished when he saw her, Aric clinging to her skirts as he cried even harder.

"Thor," she gasped, magic still at the ready.

"Lady Anja, you must come with me. We haven't much t-" He was cut off as she slung a bit of magic at him to keep him at bay.

"I shall not go anywhere with you," she said dangerously. "Call off this attack right now. Loki will have your head!"

Thor seemed to deliberate for a moment, taking in the rounded belly that protruded from under her nightclothes. "Anja, I know my brother has told you things but you must come with me. We can help you."

Anja shook her head. "I am well aware of what has been going on, Thor," she managed, knowing he saw the glowing in her eyes.

"His magic can be reversed. I came here in aid of the rebellion. We can help you, My Lady. You no longer have to stay here."

Anja backed away quickly as Thor advanced on her, scooting Aric back even further behind her as she did so. "No, Thor. No!" She jerked her arm away when he went to grab it. "Call off this attack. I demand it. You've done far too much damage to Aric's night already."

A flash of pity went through Thor's eyes at that. The poor girl didn't know what was happening. When Thor had been informed by Selena of Anja's rule alongside Loki, he had been unable to believe any of it. Loki's own enchantments had to be involved and he had set about coming to see her himself. There was no way that the Anja he had known was staying in such a horror filled realm willingly. Thor refused to believe it.

"My Lady, you must come with me."

Anja looked like she was going to argue, but the next thing Thor could tell, the glowing of her silver gaze had dimmed, and she began to fall forward. She would have hit the ground if Thor had not caught her. A small dart was in her neck, and Thor plucked it out of the flesh quickly as he held her up.

"Mama!" Aric cried out as she fell forward. "No, no, no, no! Bad Thundewer. Bad!" Aric's face was tearstained, snot running from his nose as he looked at his uncle. With each word, he pointed at Thor accusingly, green eyes piercing straight into Thor's blue ones.

"I thought you said we would not be using the tranquilizers unless we needed them, Hawk," Thor said quietly into the shadows. His tone was icy as Aric tried to hit at Thor's knee.

Clint Barton stepped from the shadows at that, shrugging as he placed the small gun he had used to administer the dart back into its holster. "You think she was coming willingly?" Barton said. "Loki's magic is messed up shit. I don't remember half the stuff I did when he had me under its control. She'd of been no different."

Thor shook his head, wincing as his nephew let out an even louder shriek. "Her eyes were not blue… but silver."

"She's not human. So the Tesseract's magic affected her differently. You wanna leaver her now that we've gone to the trouble to get to her? We can still use her as a gambling piece even if she wasn't under control," Clint said quickly as if that explained everything, scouting out the window. "But we gotta go. The Chitauri are coming this way and I don't want to get in the middle of that. Nat's got the jet waiting outside the perimeter and Stark can only hold so many off." A sounding thud below the window in the courtyard seemed to remind them of the limited time they had.

Thor nodded grimly, looking down at his brother's wife… the poor girl…

"Very well," he said. He carried her with one arm, scooping a screaming and kicking Aric up with his other before following Barton out the door.

As the jet pulled away, Thor could have sworn he heard an anguished cry coming from the buildings as his brother's aura reappeared.

* * *

_**Oh man… haha that's all I got to say here. On the other hand, why would Thor be making a deal with the rebellion to get Anja back safely? Yay, next chapter will have some much loved Loki angst and butt kicking;) You don't mess with his family! **_

_**Review?**_

_**Oh! and my tumblr is officially in business for this pairing. give it a looksies if you haven't already done so :) Link's on my profile :D **_

_**-Sirius **_


End file.
